A Day To Remember
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: It's been 2 months since Ichigo died. Rated for language and later chapters. Original version. * on hiatus* currently editing*
1. The Video

**A Day to Remember Chapter One**

Karin let herself fall on the couch with a loud huff. She sat there in the silence for almost an hour. Her mind whirled with thoughts of her family, school, people…

But the mostly surrounded Ichigo.

He died about 6 months after he woke up from his coma, the one he went into after losing all of his powers to finally destroy Aizen. His body couldn't handle not having the powers and he just… died. Ichigo slowly wilted away until his heart finally stopped. He went peacefully in his sleep, but the pain of losing him was still the same.

Karin knew the second he was gone. She had dreamt for weeks that he was dying and when he did, she had woken up from her deep slumber as if she had only closed her eyes to blink. She got out of bed and went to his room, where she sat on the floor with her legs underneath her and her fists clenched on her knees until her father and sister woke up.

Yuzu immediately started crying. Isshin was silent. Karin was a grave. She refused to cry like Yuzu. She still hasn't spoken a word to anyone. She gives them either a sharp shake of the head or a curt nod. No words.

It's been 2 months since Ichigo died. Everyone was finally moving on, but it was still hard to talk about him. No one knew if he had gone to Soul Society or if his soul had just reincarnated itself. Rukia and the others weren't allowed near Karakura Town since the Winter War so they weren't able to ask. Uryuu, Inoue, and Chad took care of the Hallows and worked for Urahara. There was no need to send any Soul Reapers.

Karin sighed. Her eyes wandered around the living room, not really focusing on anything; just looking. She was about to lay down when a tape crossed into her vision. They didn't own any tapes, so what was this one doing on the table?

Karin got up and stuck it in the player, then leaned back against the table. Yuzu had insisted they needed one for when they wanted to rent a movie or something; which they never did, but it was Yuzu. They could never tell her flat out no to something, no matter how hard they tried.

At first it was nothing but static, then it cleared. Someone was holding a video camera. She thought the person holding the camera was in a music studio. There were autographed guitars on the walls the camera was passing, drums in almost every corner, keyboards used as tables. The camera walked for several minutes, every now and then the person holding it cussing when they stubbed their foot on an instrument that stuck out too far. They were trying to sneak up on someone.

_"Finally,"_ the person said. It was a man. He came to double doors and pushed it open.

Karin's heart jumped when she saw the person the man was trying to find.

Ichigo sat in a chair, flicking various knobs on a wide and long control panel, muttering to himself. He wore his usual tee and jeans with a (1)wide wristband on his left wrist and the small, jelly bands Yuzu had bought him a month before he died. He looked up when the man neared him and smiled.

That's it. Karin was sure her heart and lungs had just failed her.

_"What do you want, you moron? I'm trying to fix this damned thing,"_ Ichigo said. He continued to turn the knobs and press the buttons.

_"I know, but I figured I would capture the moment. After all…"_ the man grew silent and he sounded nervous, _"didn't you say you only have a short time? I don't want to miss the important parts of when you're here."_

_So he knew_, Karin thought.

Ichigo nodded. _"Yeah, I did say that. But I'm not going to dwell on it. That's just depressing."_

_"You're depressing! You should be throwing a fit over the fact that you're going to die, dude! No normal person is OK with dying!"_

Ichigo laughed. _"Well then that makes me not normal, doesn't it?"_

The other man groaned, the camera momentarily falling to his knees as he let his arms fall in defeat. He straightened up and sighed. _"You're an ass. I'm filming today whether you like it or not, Ichigo."_

_"Whatever, Tomoyuki. I don't care."_

_"SWEET!"_ Karin jumped at how loud Tomoyuki's cry was.

_"Shut up, moron! Fuck, you're loud."_

Karin almost smiled at Ichigo's habit of pointing out the obvious.

_"You ready?"_ Tomoyuki asked.

_"Yeah. I got the music set up already. All you have to do is hit play."_

_"Cool. Get in there."_

Ichigo flipped two more switches before he stood up and passed Tomoyuki. There was a rustling as Tomoyuki moved to stand in front of the switchboard. Karin watched him as he paused, his finger over the 'Play' button, then hit the button a few minutes later. Tomoyuki carried the video camera into the hallway, then rounded a corner. The door opened to reveal Ichigo standing in front of a microphone and picking up an over sized set of headphones. He ran his fingers up the cord and yanked it out of the pole that held the mic.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well, if you're going to tape this, it might as well have all the sounds, right?"_ Ichigo said.

_"Yeah… I guess it would sound better. And it won't look like you're just singing to yourself. That always looks so weird from the booth when the sound is either off or turned down."_

_"Thanks, Tomoyuki. You're such a help."_

_"I know. That's why they hired me."_

Karin almost smiled at Ichigo's chuckles. Tomoyuki set the camera on something and stepped away. Music started playing. At first it sounded like only a guitar, then drums were added.

Karin's eyes grew wide as Ichigo started to sing. His body swayed slightly to the rhythm. His head lolled from side to side until he had to sing.

_It's Monday morning  
__And I would kill for a chance to drive  
__Get so far away from here with you my dear  
__That I'll never leave your side  
__Nobody knows the troubles I've seen  
__In a van, on a soapbox for the world to see  
__Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Ichigo put his hands over his heart, then let them drop.

_To be a monument for the rest of them _  
_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me _  
_To be a monument for the rest of them _  
_We're getting older _  
_I've started to fear for my life _  
_is this the way that it should be? _  
_this whole thing's riding on me _  
_it's been a long road so far _  
_with nowhere to turn _  
_There's no looking back from here _  
_no more dwelling on my fears _  
_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Again, his hands found their way to hold themselves over his heart.

_To be a monument for the rest of them _  
_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me _  
_To be a monument for the rest of them_

His head bounced to the music again, his shoulders moving with it. Ichigo's voice fell soft for a verse, then picked back up to where it was.

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
_When you see me on your TV screen _  
_It may be the first time _  
_But it won't be the last time _  
_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
_When you see me on your TV screen _  
_It may be the first time _  
_But it won't be the last time _  
_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
_When you see me on your TV screen _  
_It may be the first time _  
_But it won't be the last time_

Now Ichigo fell silent as a prerecorded voice growled the next few verses.

**And I'll scream **  
**so loud that everyone in this place **  
**Will hear every word I say **  
**'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine **  
**let nothing stand in our way **  
**And I'll scream **  
**so loud that everyone in this place **  
**Will hear every word I say **  
**'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine **  
**let nothing stand in our way**

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me _  
_When you see me on your TV screen _  
_It may be the first time _  
_But it won't be the last time_

The last verse sounded like several people were singing it, signaling the end or the song. On the parts where the sound drug on, Ichigo would lift his right hand up, as if measuring the time he had to hold the note.

Finally, Ichigo let his hand fall. He glanced at the camera (Karin noticed the faint blush that crept across his cheek bones), then turned to Tomoyuki.

_"That good?"_

_"Hell yeah, dude. Which one next?"_

_"Um.."_ Ichigo walked over to a corner of the room, staying inside the camera's view, and picked up a notebook from a coffee table. He flipped through it, clearly having trouble on which songs to choose next for Tomoyuki.

_"How about… Damn, I don't know. You choose."_

_"I'm glad you asked."_

Karin could almost hear Ichigo's immediate response to that. "Oh no" - in a very depressed tone.

_"I was thinking why don't you do 'Here's To The Past', then end today with 'Have Faith In Me'? It would be a good way to end the video, too."_

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered to the camera again. Chills and shivers ran up and down Karin's spine at the intensity of his gaze.

_"Alright,"_ Ichigo said suddenly, _"Let's do that."_

_"Cool."_

Tomoyuki left the view of the camera again. Ichigo tossed the notebook back on the table and placed himself back at the microphone.

Once again, music started and Ichigo couldn't seem to keep his body still. A few seconds in, several voices said "Here's to the past!" and the music continued until Ichigo started singing.

_Let's all think back on what brought us here _  
_This is my grasp on what is real _  
_Don't tell me how I feel _  
_With all that's passed I can't relate _  
_With myself from day to day _  
_why does everything seem so far away_

**to me**

_There's no turning back from here _  
_I've got to get away from everyone who's left _  
_Everyone who's left _  
_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself _  
_they said we'd fade away _  
_We've all been down this path before _  
_You're trapped in this town _  
_And it wears you down _  
_When we leave today then maybe you'll understand _  
_This constant struggle isn't always in the palm of my hand _  
_There's no turning back from here _  
_I've got to get away from everyone who's left _  
_Everyone who's left _  
_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself _  
_they said we'd fade away _  
_This man will stand the test of time _  
_This man will stand the test of time _

**This man will stand the test of time **  
**This man will stand the test of time **

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story _  
_Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away _  
_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself _  
_they said we'd fade away_

_"WHOO! Nailed it!"_

Karin jumped again when Tomoyuki suddenly shouted.

_"Ya know, I was kind of worried. You don't really seem to be in tune with that one a lot."_

_"Well, honestly… it's true." _Ichigo got this downcast look on his face before smiling slightly and continuing. _"This past year has been hell for me, my family, and my friends. We weren't sure we were going to live through it._ 'I'll tell the saddest story Of how we made it through this past year' _is so right on the dot, it's not funny. You remember how worn down everyone looked the other day? They've looked like that for the past year or two. Really ever since we learned who was to blame for this whole mess."_

"Aizen.." Karin muttered.

Tomoyuki sighed. _"Well, I know you can't tell me cause it's none o' my business, but I hope you know you still got friends here. I mean, besides the ones you already know of. This whole town will be sad to see you go. We'll all feel the difference when you're gone."_

Ichigo threw him a small smile. _"Thanks, Yuki. How 'bout we get 'Faith' rolling already?"_

_"You got it."_

Tomoyuki retreated to the other room again as Ichigo prepared for the music. This time, a drum started him out, then a guitar of some sort joined the rhythm. He started slow in the first lines, then the pace picked up.

_Have faith in me _  
_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe _  
_After the first two lines, he sped up his singing._

As he said the next six lines, he stared directly at the camera lens, boring his eyes through the screen at whoever was watching.

_So cling to what you know and never let go _  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem _  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did _  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

Ichigo put his hands on his head for the next line, then ran his fingers through his orange hair.

_I'm going crazy _  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe _  
_So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright) _  
_and stay in for the night _  
_Oh what a world _  
_I'll keep you safe here with me (with me) _  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did _  
_You'll always find me right there, again _  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did _  
_You'll always find me right there, again _  
_They've got me on the outside, looking in _  
_But I can't see at all _  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders, _  
_They just wanna see me fall _  
_They've got me on the outside, looking in _  
_But I can't see at all _  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders, _  
_They just wanna see me fall_

Karin thought those particular lines were directed to the Soul Society. Once again, Ichigo's voice dipped slowly for a single line before singing his heart out.

_Have faith in me  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did (Go, Did)  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

All throughout this song, Karin could see how much joy music brought to Ichigo. His face, eyes, and even his body language just radiated happiness as he sang and moved with the music. All of his small gestures seemed to fit perfectly with the words he placed them with; bringing his hands up to emphasize what he was saying, as if he was only speaking them to someone.

This song in particular pulled at Karin's heart. Every word seemed exactly like something Ichigo would tell her, Yuzu, their father, and his friends.  
Her favorite part was 'I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
You'll always find me right there, again'

Ichigo was quiet. He plugged the headphones back in, making sure to keep his full face from the view of the camera until the last second. He walked over and picked it up. Karin thought he was going to say something, but he quickly passed it off to Tomoyuki as he came through the door.

_"That was great, Ichigo."_

Karin could hear the astonishment, envy, and praise in Tomoyuki's voice as he said that. Karin saw Ichigo nod.

"WHAT?"

The screen suddenly went blank. Karin was in the middle of getting up to check the damned thing when the picture came back. She sighed in relief and sat back down.

It was the room Ichigo was singing in. In front of the camera was a single regular looking chair.

15 minutes passed. Karin had begun to droop, thinking they had just turned the camera on and left it there, when Ichigo suddenly appeared and sat in the chair. It seemed to be a different day because Ichigo's clothes had changed. He had on a different shirt, different jeans, and no large wristband. He still wore Yuzu's jelly bracelets, though.

Karin straightened up to listen.

Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly released it.

_"I feel like I'm giving a lame speech at school or something. God, this sucks." Ichigo sighed. "Alright, you guys, here's the deal; Stop. Worrying. About. Me."_

Karin smiled her first smile in 2 months. Even knowing he was going to die, her brother still worried about everyone else worrying about him. How typical.

_"I know that by the time any of you see this, I'll be dead. I can feel it; I'll die within the next few days. But that doesn't mean you guys have to get all depressed. I'll be fine. I mean, come on, I'm Kurosaki fucking Ichigo. If anyone can make it after death, it should be me, right? (2)I have died 3 times already, after all."_

A laugh escaped her before she could stop it.

Ichigo's face grew softer. _"Tatsuki, I need you to be the strong one here. You've known me since we were 5; you know everything I know. I'm not saying don't be sad, because I know that if I was there saying that, you would beat my ass until I begged for mercy, but I don't want you to stop your life for a while because of this. Keep going to the dojo. Those wanna-be brats need you to show them who's boss._

_"Chad, buddy, you just keep doing what you're doing. I know you're one of the ones most worried about, but you know me. I won't be in limbo for long. I'll find some way out. I always do! And remember our promise because I'll keep going by it, even if I do land in Soul Society or whatever other hell I fall in._

_"Ishida. Plain and simple, you damned Quincy, you need to tell your dad to fuck off and leave you alone. I've been telling you that since I met the bastard and you have yet to listen to me! Tell the fucker to GO AWAY. You are a legal adult now! If need be, ask my dad to let you have my room. Jackass will let you move in. At least then, you'd be away from your fucked up dad and you'd actually be closer to any of the schools and Urahara's shop. You know, sadly, I never knew how conveniently located my house was until just now."_

Ichigo shook his head as he realized his own ignorance.

_"Inoue, be strong. Stop crying. I'm fine. I'm ok with dieing. We both know that it's not really dieing, no matter if you're turned into a Hallow or sent to Soul Society or just floating around picking on people like Karin and Tatsuki - those who get pissed off with the ghosts that follow them. So relax and stop letting your studies slip or stop over doing your studies. I'm not quite sure which one you're doing right now, but I know it's one of those. Again, relax."_

Ichigo got an annoyed, yet understanding look on his face for the next person.

_"Keigo, stop being so damned depressing. You can't around being all emo like my demon-spawn sister forever. Mourn, then move on. Take Mizuru and go chase some girls at the high school or the bar, whatever! Just stop acting like I'm never coming back. For me, Keigo, go back to how you were. I know you're worrying a lot of people that really care about you, especially your sister. I bet she's wondering right now how to help you get passed this and you just keep changing it up on her. Do whatever it is you need to do to feel better, then let her know you're ok. I speak from experience when I say, the older siblings don't like to think that the younger ones are hurting. It hurts us as much as it hurts them. We don't know how to help unless they tell us and even then, the only thing we can really do - unless we've experienced it ourselves - is just try to be there for them as much as we possibly can until everything's alright again. It's tough for both sides, I get that, but you gotta remember your sister's point of view too. So pick yourself up, fix yourself, and go see her. Damn that was a lot to say. I don't think I've ever said that much to you before. Damnit…"_

Ichigo slouched forward in his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees. He sighed, then looked up at the camera lens again.

_"Dad, Yuzu, Karin…"_

Karin moved herself closer until she was only inches from the screen.

_"First off, Dad, you are an ass. Just in case you forgot, there ya go."_

Another smile was quietly crawling it's way across Karin's lips.

_"Yuzu, stop crying!_" Ichigo raised his hands in an act to shake his sister. _"Stop crying at random times! I can tell you now, you're scaring the hell out of Dad and Karin. None of us can stand to see to see you cry and the fact that you do it every time you have some random thought of me or something that happened is really starting to get to them. You've all got enough to deal with right now. Don't add missing me to the list."_

_Wow, he's not assuming it's all about him, is he?_ Karin thought, slouching slightly at her annoyed thought.

_"And Karin, to answer you're unspoken thought: No, I am not just assuming that every time Yuzu cries it's because of me."_ Ichigo raised an eyebrow, giving her a knowing look.

Karin's eyes grew to the size of baseballs, then she looked away, irritated and blushing.

_"Karin, I saved you for last because I know that you're taking it the hardest. You look calm and just irritated on the outside, but I know you."_

Ichigo's eyes turned a hazel color when the emotion he held back when talking to the others suddenly rushed forward. _"You need to start talking, Karin. At least a little bit for right now. You can't just stay quiet, hoping you'll wake up any second and it'll be the beginning of the war or I'll still be in the coma or it'll be years after I woke up. I hate to tell you, but it won't happen. I'm dead. For sure this time. No bringing me back to life again by some weird ass miracle or power. It's a fact you're going to have to live with. Everything will turn back to normal, just like it did with Mom. Remember how we both felt like it was the end of the world? Like nothing would ever be the same again? Well it will be in time, but you gotta take that first step to making it happen. And just so you know… I am beyond proud of you, Karin. You not only managed to keep Yuzu and Dad safe while I was gone, you kept everything in order until the end. You did your job and then some and you didn't have to. You could've left thing the way they were and let someone else deal with the mess, but you stepped up and took the initiative when no one else did. I know dozens of grown men, all hundreds of years old, who never could have done the things you've done this last year. You are beyond the best of the best, Karin, and don't you dare forget it. Ever. There are things you've seen, you've felt, you've done that most people in the world could never live with and doing all of that makes you who you are right now at this second. No matter what those other Soul Reapers say about how you act or how you treat people or how you do things, don't you dare forget. You tell them to mind their own goddamned business and you show them who you are. I know there's already been a couple people starting all of this with you so that's who you'll start with, got me, Karin? Be you and kick their sorry asses into gear!_

_"And yes, Yuzu, that applies to you, too. No, I'm not saying start acting like Karin because that's TOO MUCH evil running through your veins, but start standing up to people. Especially those who are trying to tell you that you can't do something or trying to tell you that you can't be you. Trust me, I know there will always be someone who says you can't do something. But you can start showing them that they will always be wrong about you when they say you can't do something."_

Ichigo suddenly leaned back and looked behind the camera.

_"Alright, guys, I have to go. In both ways, it seems. Don't worry though, I'll be fine. I always am. Make sure you guys stay ok until I can come visit, ok? I'll be highly pissed off if I finally get there and you all have let your lives fall apart. There's no excuse for that, damnit. I'll see you guys later. Karin, Yuzu…"_

Ichigo brought his right hand up and closed it in a fist. His pinky extended outward.

_"I promise that I will be back to see you, even if you can't see me. But you have to promise me that you both will stay ok until I get there."_

Karin brought her hand up. She, too, closed it in a fist and extended her pinky. She put her pinky against the screen, right on Ichigo's own.

"I promise," she said. As soon as she said it, the screen went blank.

She sat there with her pinky finger against the screen for the better part of 10 minutes, until she heard the front door open and shit.

"Karin, we're home!"

Karin let her hand fall, but she didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"Karin, what are you doing over there?" Yuzu asked her twin. "I'm going to start dinner so if you have any homework left, you should do it now, alright?"

"Alright, Yuzu." Karin turned around, a smile tugging at her lips, to face what's left of her already small family. This was the first time she's spoken to anyone since Ichigo died. "What's for dinner?"

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) NOOO Ichigo does NOT cut. It's only a part of his outfit.**

**(2) Yes, Ichigo dies like... 3 or 4 different times in the series. He kind of dies when he first meets Renji and Byakuya (when they come to take Rukia back to have her executed), Ulquiorra kills him TWICE!, and there's another time, but I can't remember who it was so that one's not included.**

**Epilogue type thing in the next chapter. Gotta read it to see how it all plays out!**


	2. He's Back

**A Day to Remember Chapter Two**

"Come in here."

Karin lead the small group of people into the room with the TV. She stopped in front of it and waited for everyone to get seated.

Tatsuki had been the first person she called. Karin had told her that someone had left the group a small package that they all had to be here to open. Tatsuki unwillingly agreed to gather the others Karin needed. Now Tatsuki, Keigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Yuzu, and Isshin all sat in the living room, waiting for Karin to give them the package.

Karin moved to her right and pulled a small black rectangle from the shelf. She held it up for the others to see.

"Well, what is it?" Ishida asked.

"It's the package I need to show you," Karin said simply.

Tatsuki scoffed. "Look, Karin, if you don't say why it's so important, I'm going to go."

As Tatsuki made to get up, Karin said, "It's a video from Ichigo."

Tatsuki sat down and made herself comfortable. The rest of them stopped breathing.

Without waiting for another reply, Karin put the tape in. She and Yuzu sat in front of it, the same spot Karin sat in the first time she watched it.

They chuckled and cried in all the right places as they watched the film. They all jumped at the loudness of Tomoyuki's cries of "SWEET!" and "WHOO! Nailed it!" just as Karin had, which made her chuckle.

At the end, when Ichigo made his little speeches to everyone, they all seemed to pick themselves up, as if an invisible weight had just been thrown off of them. Keigo even said he was going to go home to spend the rest of the day with his sister. When Ichigo made his promise to his sisters, they both reached up - just as Karin had the first time - and sealed the promise together.

No one cried. No one was sad. They joked and laughed about Ichigo singing and seeing how happy he was with the music. Yuzu, Karin, and

Tatsuki made a small lunch for everyone before they all retreated to their own places in Karakura to do whatever they needed to do now that Ichigo had ordered them to lighten up and get on with their lives. After she helped Yuzu put the dinner dishes away, Karin laid herself on her bed.

She put had hands under her head and closed her eyes. For the first time in a very long time, she felt sleep come naturally and on it's own.

**6262**

"How long has it been since that video, Karin?" Isshin asked.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading at Karin, who had been ordered to clean the kitchen and living room by Yuzu while the other twin cleaned the upstairs. Isshin had been ordered to stay put on the couch until the twins were done.

"Going on 3 months, Dad. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Dad, he's not going to come until he's truly ready. That may not be for years."

"I know, but I still worry about him. Aren't I allowed to worry about my only son?"

"Yes, you are, but stop pacing about him showing up."

Isshin turned back to his paper, muttering about inconsiderate, bratty daughters and Karin returned to her cleaning.

"Karin, are you almost done?" Yuzu called down.

"Almost! I still have to finish the dishes!"

"Ok! AHH!"

Karin and Isshin ran up the stairs as Yuzu's scream. She stood there, clutching a shirt to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked her.

"It...it's moving..." Yuzu whispered.

"Wha-? Ahh!" Karin jumped back as the pile of clothes in front of the washer did indeed move. She cautiously stepped forward, her hand hovering over the clothes. She grasped a large amount in her fist and ripped it back. She gasped when a hand shot out towards her. Isshin grabbed his girls and jerked them back, pinning them to the wall behind him.

A head and torso climbed out from the clothes, the mouth breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to die!"

"Tomoyuki! What are you doing under there?" Yuzu asked, rushing forward to help the man from the deadly garments.

"I was doing the laundry like you asked me to. I reached up to grab the soap, I slipped on something and every basket fell with me and on top of me! I couldn't get out! I was going to die!" Tomoyuki clutched Yuzu close to him and sobbed into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him.

Isshin and Karin looked at each other before Karin made her way back downstairs to continue her work.

Karin made quick work of the rest of her chores. She had just put the last plate in the cabinet when she thought she felt someone's spiritual pressure. She wrote it off as Ishida going after a Hallow and continued wiping down the counters and table.

In a single second, his spiritual pressure filled Karakura town. Even those with absolutely no powers of any sort felt it like a cold chill going down their spine. It was suffocating to those who didn't know it.

Karin froze in mid swipe, still bent over the table. It wasn't until she heard Yuzu gasp and Isshin exclaim in joy that she dared turn around. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform, his Zanpakutō still that over sized butcher knife wrapped in ribbons on his back. He had grown a few more inches since he died, but his eyes stayed the same chocolate brown color and his hair stayed the same bright orange.

"Ichigo.." they all breathed.

He smiled. "Yo."

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Yes, Tomoyuki was stupid enough to visit the Kurosaki's on Yuzu's cleaning day...**

**So what do you guys think? Should I turn it into a story with more chaps or just leave it? R+R please! If you love me you will.**

**Love, IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	3. Where Everyone's Been

**A Day to Remember Chapter Three**

**Alright, so some people said they wanted more chapters soooo this is my attempt at more chapters. :). Tell me if you like or if you don't like, love or don't love, and remember, I LOVE FLAMES! lol. Seriously, though, I really do like it when people tell me I've screwed something up so I can fix it so Flame away!**

**Oh on another note! My account with Micey (KHandFF7fanforever), CrossoverCountdown. We'll be starting to do the chapters based on the scans of manga for now on so you'll know where we are. If we screw it up PLEASE tell us. We're trying to get that one as close to the real thing as we possibly can. If you haven't read it, it's called "Insert KickAss Title Here". We've tried a few titles and none of them have attracted readers, so read it and if you like it, pass it on. If not, tell us what you don't like and we'll try to fix it. We'll come up with an actual title later. Maybe. Hopefully. We'll see.**

**So a quick thanks to the reviewers: Bekas Strife, Hartanna, So Rart, KawaiiBerry-Chan; favorites: Denpiro-Yaoi-Baby, Hartanna, Ice Silverwind, NarutoxTemarixKyuubi, StrawberriesAndCinnamon; and alerts: Bekas Strife, Hartanna, Shirosaki-Yuki, Denpiro-Yaoi-Baby, and Ice Silverwind. I love you guys! lol Seriously, they were the first ones to review and everything and I really appreciate it. For everyone who's actually reading this story (which I hope is a lot of people) you guys should really thank them because it was their reviews that made me decide to keep writing this and now thanks to them I have all of these really cool ideas for it. So send them a message if you're totally loving (or even just enjoying) this story, m'kay?**

**To the new chapter! *whooshing sounds***

***thud!* ... I ran into a wall...**

_ADTR3_

Yuzu had burst out crying and hugged him around the waist. Isshin tried to tackle him and got himself a black eye. Tomoyuki tried coming at him from behind and was blown back upstairs by a readied foot. Tatsuki had tried to beat his ass. Uryuu shot an arrow at him. Inoue fainted, woke up, and started crying and laughing. Chad had acted like he was never gone, shaking hands with him and saying his hellos. Keigo had fainted and refused to wake up.

Karin was silent.

The others had shown up just seconds after Ichigo did. Now they all sat in the living room, telling him what all they've done since the video.

Tatsuki was now the head sensei at the dojo, but she didn't own it yet. She still have 3 years as the head sensei before she could even think about owning it.

Uryuu, Inoue, and Chad have all been working for Urahara getting rid of the Hallow that dared come to Karakura. They didn't want to do it at first, but then Urahara made a deal to start paying them and they had to admit.. The pay was good. On a separate note, Uryuu moved out of his father's house and into a 2 bedroom apartment with Inoue near where Chad lived, but still close enough to rush through town to get to any Hallow or Urahara's shop. Uryuu worked part time at the Kurosaki clinic, Inoue was working at a restaurant across town as a waitress, and Chad had gotten a job at a bookstore and library: the only two places where his quietness was truly acceptable.

Keigo was slowly working things out with his sister. She had been so convinced her little brother would commit suicide, she had made him go to a counselor until the counselor said that Keigo was simply mourning Ichigo's death the only way he knew how and it would take time. He was now spending everyday after school and after she got off of work hanging out with his sister all afternoon before they went to finish their day's work. They come back a little bit after the sun goes down to hang out a little bit longer before retiring to their rooms for the night.

The Kurosaki's have been busy as well. Isshin seemed to be getting more people coming through his clinic now that the teenagers are finding out that Uryuu worked there. They didn't like the way Uryuu's father ran the hospital, but they usually had no choice because of the injury. Once they found out Uryuu worked there, they skipped the hospital all together. Everyone knew that it was Uryuu's dad who owned the hospitals so they knew the clinic would get the supplies it needed, no matter what. Uryuu's been known to steal an entire floor's supplies.

Yuzu had gotten a small job that allowed her to work on the weekends at a hotel. She cleaned 2 floors only because of her age. She got paid well though, for the 2 floors.

Karin had also gotten a job, but she didn't tell anyone. She worked up at the mall. Karin went from store to store whenever they needed her doing whatever they needed (anything from a sales person or working a cash register or a stocker/receiver or even just running errands) her to do. She didn't belong to a single department, but all of them. She wore a small piece of every uniform in the mall to signify that she worked everywhere. She was paid better than any of them, but she put most of the money in a bank account she had started and left (most of) the rest lying around the house for her father and sister to find.

Karin's (1)gray eyes lazily found their way to Ichigo. He certainly had built his muscles back up. After he woke up, his muscles just seemed to disappear. He could barely lift himself up in bed. But now? He had every single muscle back plus extra.

His features seemed so…_ relaxed._ His eyes had this softened look to them. He didn't scowl as he overlooked everyone as they talked.

It was weird, but Karin had to say that she was starting to like this new Ichigo.

There was just one _itty, bitty,_ little problem.

"Hey, Ichigo."

The room was instantly silent at Karin's voice. She didn't look at him (keeping her eyes firmly on the floor at her feet), but she could feel Ichigo's gaze.

"Yeah, Karin?" he asked in an almost eerie calm tone.

"I have a question about your spiritual pressure.. Can you answer it?"

"Probably." She felt him smirk. "Do you have something specific you want to ask?"

Karin didn't answer. Instead, she pushed off from the table edge she was leaning against and took 2 steps forward and turned to face Ichigo. She saw that he too had moved from the wall to stand in front of her. The room stayed silent.

"So?" Ichigo pushed.

"What's with your spiritual pressure?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, we didn't feel it until you allowed us to. Then when you knew everyone had felt it, it was gone. You can't suppress your energy to save your life. You suck at it."

Ichigo smirked more. "Maybe I've been training to hide it."

"I don't believe it. Well…" Karin sauntered around Ichigo in a circle, pretending to size him up. "You don't have a badge, so you're not a Lieutenant.

"That or you just took it off so no one would know…"

Karin stopped in front of him.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're catching on. Keep fishing."

"You don't have a Haori so you can't be a captain, unless you took it off and hid it somewhere."

"You've gotten better," Ichigo mused, "I don't remember you being this observant, Karin. Anything else?"

"Since you're not an official captain, you're either too powerful to belong to a single squad so they have you running around to wherever you're needed or you're not on their level.. At all."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He tipped his head backwards a little bit and raised an eyebrow.

Karin chose her next set of words carefully.

"The only thing higher than a Soul Reaper captain is…

"The Spirit King and his army."

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) Ok, I found a site that said she had brown eyes, but every picture I've ever seen of her always has gray eyes so I went with that. Anyone ever find anything different?**


	4. The Spirit King?

**A Day to Remember Chapter Four**

**So Chapter 4. How's it going so far?**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**I know, the last chapter wasn't very long, but there's more, I swear! Now, you really shouldn't assume anything in this particular story because you might be disappointed..**

**You've been warned.**

**_In the last chapter..._**

**_"The only thing higher than a Soul Reaper captain is..._**

**_"The Spirit King and his army."_**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

Several of the people gasped.

"And?" Ichigo pressed.

Karin smirked now. She walked around Ichigo again.

"And… I'm betting you gave the Spirit King a run for his money when you reached him after fighting through his army. But I'm also betting you're not able to take his place because of.."

"One, you don't want to leave us completely just yet or…

"Two, you're not able to because of some lame excuse the Spirit King gave you or…

"Three, you aren't allowed to because you haven't gone through the proper training to be the Spirit King. So how close am I?"

No one talked; no one even breathed. They sat perfectly still watching the orange haired older brother and black haired younger sister smirk at each other.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as Ichigo barked out a laugh. "Good. I didn't think you'd catch it so quickly. What was your first clue?"

"Your spiritual pressure. Like I said, it was here long enough to let everyone know you were here, then it was gone as soon as you felt everyone start running. And…"

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out. Karin had slammed her fist into Ichigo's abs.

"You don't flinch at possible wounds. You didn't even wince when I hit you," Karin told him, "That right there was a big give away."

Ichigo nodded. "I thought as much. Still, I'm kind of surprised you were able to figure it out so damn quickly."

"You doubted me?"

"No. I just didn't think you could see it so quickly."

"So you doubted me."

"I did and do not doubt you."

"Apparently you did."

"Did and do not."

"Did and do."

"Did and do not."

"Ichigo.."

"Did and do."

"Did and do not."

"Karin!"

"Did and do."

"Guys!" Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo and Karin looked over at her. "What?" they asked in unison.

A few seconds of silence then the room erupted into laughter. Karin and Ichigo laughed too.

"Alright, so how did the rest of us totally miss all of that?" Uryuu asked.

"We were too focused on having Ichigo back," Keigo said, "By the way, Ichigo..."

"Why weren't you able to visit before now?" Orihime finished everyone's thought.

Ichigo sighed. Yuzu came over and wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arm over her shoulders. "I wanted to as soon as I got there and realized what had happened. Apparently, I didn't get there until about a week after I died. No one could explain why, but it happened. Then Old Man Yama said I couldn't even consider joining the squads until I had gone through the academy. So I got through that hell-hole as fast as I could, then I ran into some... Well, they're weird even by _our_ standerds, Ok? Well, I had just gotten out of the meeting that said..."

Ichigo looked sideways at Karin who grinned.

"That said I would just float through the squads. Now, unfortunately, I can't tell you the rest other than after I dealt with him I went back and found out I had my own room at the Kuchiki residence. I really don't see why though: I'm never there."

"YOU HAVE A ROOM AT RUKIA'S HOUSE?" Tatsuki, Keigo, and Uryuu all jumped out of their seats.

"Like I said, I don't get it. I'm always out with Renji and Rukia, or Ikkaku and Yumichika, or talking with the captains to find out what I'm doing for the day. I'm not even there to sleep!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Not that I even have time to sleep. I've gotten maybe 2 days worth of sleep since I died."

"Why in the world did Kuchiki Byakuya agree to let you stay there?" Uryuu demanded over Keigo's lust-filled shouts of "How's my beautiful Rukia? How dare you share a house with my sweet Rukia!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, suddenly looking nervous. "He didn't really have a choice. It was either he gave up a room or he found me a place. I tried telling Yama I didn't need one, but you see how that worked."

"Why do I feel that there's more to that story than you're letting on?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because that goes with the parts I can't talk about."

"Well, that's just ridiculous."

"No shit."

Karin leaned back against the table, between her father and Ichigo. It had been more than easy to figure out what Ichigo had been up to. She had dreamt about it for weeks now. She saw the Spirit King bowing to Ichigo, signifying that Ichigo had won against him in a battle or something. She wasn't able to see what the Spirit King looked like, but she knew the form was in fact the Spirit King. No one would convince her otherwise.

She listened and clung to every word Ichigo has said since he first entered the house. Half of her still coulnd't believe that Ichigo was back, even if it was just a visit. She knew, as everyone else did, that Ichigo would have to go back soon. Probably in just a couple hours.

But until then, they'll all be enjoying having him back. Besides, he was so fun to rile up.

"You're a dumbass, carrot top," Karin suddenly said, hiding her laugh behind a hand.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY HAIR IS ORANGE!"

Karin sighed. "Damn, you're noisy, Strawberry."

"I AM NOT A STRAWBERRY!"

Karin cried out when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her arms, wheeled her around and wrestled her to the floor, attacking her sides. She tried to scramble away, but his knees were braced against her thighs, immobilizing her movements.

"Ichi-Ichigo!" she was breathless from her laughter. "Q-Quit!"

"Call me a strawberry will you?" He moved a hand to the back of her knee, and started squeezing the back with three fingers. He laughed as her laughter grew and she squirmed harder.

"Ichi-nii, you should really – AHH!"

Ichigo grabbed Yuzu and made her fall so that she sat on Karin's stomach. He started tickling her too now. He wrapped an arm around her back to hold her up while his free hand grabbed her stomach. Yuzu tried to flip out of his arms, but he held firm. Karin was finally able to catch her breath since Ichigo was currently ignoring her. She took a deep breath and used the last of her strength to wiggle from Ichigo. She scrambled up and took off through the house.

"HEY! Get back here! Hang on, Yuzu."

Karin heard Yuzu screech, then Ichigo's soft footsteps as he flashed after Karin. She jerked the front door open and ran. When she reached the corner, she turned to see if Ichigo was following her. He was.

He also had Yuzu cradled in his arms. She looked afraid, amazed, and in awe all at the same time.

Karin grinned. She power drove herself forward, pleased to see that Ichigo never fell behind.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) Ok, I found a site that said she had brown eyes, but every picture I've ever seen of her always has gray eyes so I went with that. Anyone ever find anything different?**

**Alright, so review please! You guys know I love flames and all that. Is it going good like ya'll said for the first two chapters or has it dropped some? It'll be more exciting soon, if I can get the words right. I have an idea of where I'm going with it, but I'm still trying to work out the kinks as I write so.. Yeah.**

**I know the chapters are really short, but honestly, there's no way for me to keep all of this information on one page and make it good. I've tried on my Word Processor and it just never seemed right. I'll try to make them longer, but they might have to stay short. Sorry!**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	5. Out on the Town The Day They Died

**A Day to Remember Chapter Five**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**There is a different version of ADTR. It's called "Days To Live By" and it's in Karin's point of view. After I did chapter 2 of ADTR, I was with my dad over the road and I was just fooling around on his laptop playing solitare and freecell because.. let's face it.. in a diesel truck.. THERE'S NOTHING TO DO. So I was on there screwing around when I just got this sudden impulse to type. I went on his WordProcessor and just started typing. The outcome was the first two chaps of DTLB. I decided to run with it and see where it went. I hope you guys will check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Oh and another thing, I know not a lot of people like giving full reviews so how about this - read the story, go to review, and rate the chapter 1-10. The rating is horrific(1), terrible(2), horrible(3), bad(4), eh(5), not so eh-ish anymore(6), good(7), great(8), awesome(9), or excellent(10).**

**Alright, so I'll leave you guys for now. Cyal8r.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. You know I can never stay away for too long."

Karin watched Ichigo as he stopped into the portal in Urahara Kisuke's basement… training area… whatever that huge room is. Ichigo had gotten a call on his pager that was apparently extremely important so he had to leave immediately. Everyone had come to see him off. At first, Kisuke was against it… Then he saw Ichigo. Kisuke had felt Ichigo's burst of spiritual energy, but he hadn't expected the strawberry to show up at his shop. So now, here Karin stood, at the front of the group with her sister, watching Ichigo leave. He promised to be back as soon as he was free, but Karin knew it wouldn't be that simple. It never was with her brother.

Ichigo found himself standing in the middle of a field. The sudden wind almost knocked him off his feet. He turned around just as the gateway began to close. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the spot the gate had been after it disappeared for a full minute before turning away. Ichigo headed for the heart of the Seireitei, where the captains' meeting hall stood. He didn't want to waste time if it really was important, but then again, he didn't want to be here anyway. He wanted to stay home for a little longer. What to do, what to do… Ichigo sauntered his way through the field, then hopped over a wall and landed on one of the many paths in the Seireitei.

"Hey, Ichigo!" The orangette looked behind him and grinned at his friend. Lieutenant of Squad 6, Abarai Renji was running towards him, waving his arm.

"Hey, Renji. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

Renji slowed down so he didn't crash into Ichigo. "Everyone's wondering where you've been. Rukia's going insane."

Ichigo grinned. "I finally got clearance to go home. I had to check on everyone. It was killing me!"

"Really? Damn, I didn't know that. How's everyone doing?"

Ichigo began walking, expecting Renji to follow. He wasn't disappointed. "Fine. They found that damned video Tomoyuki made, so they were doing better. Everyone's finally living their own lives the way they want. Though it took me yelling at them through the video to get their asses in gear," Ichigo muttered.

"Tomo…" Renji snapped his fingers and slammed his fist in the opposite palm. "Oh! The crazy music human."

"Yeah, him."

"Well at least they're alright. When are ya going back?" Ichigo and Renji jumped on top of the walls and started running across them.

"I told them as soon as I was free, so hopefully, I can finish my visit either later today or tomorrow. Yama's giving me a full 48 hours before he starts putting limits on my visits."

"Damn, Ichigo, ya sure do have the Captain-Commander wrapped around your finger."

Ichigo grinned. "Nah. He just knows that he owes me for how often I saved all of his Shinigami's asses."

"True. Now, you might be in debt to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm warning ya now: don't go to the Kuchiki estate until you've finished your visit because the damage Rukia's going to do to ya won't allow ya to move at all," Renji said with a smirk, even though his tone was dead serious.

"Shit," Ichigo sighed.

"Yep. Good luck to ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Renji's sarcasm. "Thanks, Ren."

"No problem. I'll see ya later." Renji leapt away from him while Ichigo continued forward. When he reached one of the barracks, he jumped off the wall and walked the rest of the way. He greeted the Shinigami he passed with a slight bow of the head, but usually nothing more unless they talked to him first. He passed Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei, both Lieutenants; he passed Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of Squad 10; and he passed several unseated Shinigami he had come to call friends since he died. Yes, Ichigo had been quite busy and became very popular since he died. Everyone wanted to know the orange haired Shinigami that had won them the Winter Battle against Aizen Sosuke, the traitor Shinigami Captain. He hasn't had a moment's rest since he joined the academy, and even less than that since he became a full ranking Shinigami.

The huge doors leading inside the Captains' meeting hall loomed in his vision. He sighed, drawing closer. Ichigo forced his arm to raise itself and knock.

"Enter," came the command. Ichigo took a deep breath before pushing the double doors open. He stepped inside. He didn't raise his head until the doors thumped shut behind him. "Kurosaki. I see you're back already," Head Captain-Commander Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto said. His voice cracked with old age.

"Yeah. I got a page. Otherwise I wouldn't be back until the after tomorrow. Like I'm supposed to be." Ichigo's distain for being back in front of the captain's was incredibly clear in his voice.

"Yes," Yamamoto said slowly, "There's a Hallow I need you to take care of. It's strong and I don't want to risk any lower Shinigami."

"Then why don't you send Rukia? She could handle it-"

"Kuchiki Rukia is not a seated officer. It's not her responsibility," Kuchiki Byakuya snapped. His face never lost its composure.

"Maybe not, but she's strong. Or Renji, or Izuru, or Hisagi, or any of the other Lieutenant's. I'm supposed to get two straight days away from here, Old Man," Ichigo said, ignoring Byakuya. Sort of. To the best of his ability.

"I only need this one thing, and then you may return." Ichigo and Yamamoto had made their deal after Ichigo first became a Shinigami. They had agreed to leave the other Captain's out of it so they wouldn't say Yamamoto was playing favorites. Yamamoto had made Ichigo agree to a full training before Ichigo could go back to the human world, to get him used to the feeling of being power limited and not have a body. Ichigo had agreed, as long as Yamamoto agreed to leave him alone for the full 48 hours.

We see how well that's going.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, before letting out an exerted sigh. "Fine. Whatever. Send me there so I can get back."

Yamamoto probably would have smiled if he ever smiled. "Take the gateway to (1)Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, United States. After that, take it directly to where you just came from."

"Fine." Ichigo left without another word.

The captain's were quiet for a minute. Ukitake Joshiro, Captain of Squad 13, stepped forward. "May I ask… where has he been?"

Yamamoto considered his answer before saying, "He has been in a place that needs him right now. He will not be there for very long, but for now, he must be there. There is something he has to do before he can be a full time Shinigami."

"I don't see why he needs all of this special treatment." Captain of Squad 2 Soi Fon crossed her arms over her chest. "He's nothing special."

"Oh shut up. You're just being prissy because he saved our asses in the Winter War."

Soi Fon glared over at Zaraki Kenatchi, Captain of the 11th Squad. "I am not-"

"Yes, you are. You're pissed off because he shows up out of no where with no special training and keeps saving our asses without being asked to and demanded nothing in return other than for us to come help him when he needs it," Toushirou put in. As Captain of Squad 10, he was the youngest of the Captains. Hitsugaya Toushirou has been nicknamed the Boy Genius. "You are so simple to read, Captain Soi Fon."

"I don't believe you were invited to speak, Captain Hitsugaya."

"No, I wasn't, but I really don't care."

"Alright, you two, play nice…" Joshiro said, cutting Soi Fon off as she opened her mouth to snap back, "There's no need to discuss this here."

"Captain Ukitake is right. There are more pressing matters to discuss than the Kurosaki boy's 'special treatment' as Captain Soi Fon put it," Yamamoto stated, ending the discussion. The remainder of the Captain's meeting carried on as usual.

_ADTR5_

Karin flew up from her bed. Her hair was askew, her eyes wide, her body hot yet cold and sweating, and her hands and legs shook uncontrollably. How long she sat there, replaying the dream, she didn't know. It just kept flashing in front of her again and again.

The jitters and fear slowly went away and Karin looked around. She was in her room. Yuzu was still in her bed across from Karin's. She wasn't sprawled out on pavement, her arm laying funny and her leg missing.

Karin got out of her bed, heading for the door. She creaked it open and gingerly tiptoed down the hall to her father's bedroom. She put her ear to the door and listened. A sigh of relief escaped when Karin heard his snoring. He was in bed too; not lying in a heap, his head bleeding from a bashed in skull and missing an ear and eye.

Karin felt her legs grow heavy and she let herself slide down the wall to sit on the floor next to her father's door.

"Just another dream," she muttered to the empty hall way, "just another dream."

"Karin?"

Her gray eyes looked up at the person who just appeared in front of her. "Ichi-nii. What are you doing here?"

"Finishing my visit. I have 44 hours left."

He looked at her with careful eyes. "Are you alright, Karin?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I just had a really messed up dream."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he just held out his hand to her. "Let's get you back to bed. I have to get a gigai from Urahara-san real quick."

Karin took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She wobbled a bit, and then took a step. She fell to her knees and threw up. Ichigo grabbed her hair before it could get in her face. She could feel his strong arms as they went underneath her chest to her armpits to lift her up. She leaned her head against his shoulder while he used one arm to hold her up and put the other one behind her knees and picked her up bridle style. He carried her to the room she shared with Yuzu and carefully laid her in her bed, tucking the blanket in around her.

He brushed her bangs away, noticing the sweat that suddenly came up on her forehead. He retreated softly, so as to not wake Yuzu. He returned about 5 minutes later with a damp washcloth. Karin shivered when he placed it on her forehead under her hair. He placed one she hadn't noticed on the back of her neck. "I'll clean up the hallway before I leave. I should be back in about an hour, alright?"

She tried to nod, but it only made her feel sick again. She pulled out her hand and gave him thumbs up.

"Take it easy. Try to sleep. I'll be back." She tried to listen to his footsteps, but they were much softer than yesterday. Karin could hear him cleaning up the vomit, and then silence filled the house. Karin closed her eyes, thinking of the day she would have tomorrow if she didn't get some sleep. She pushed away images from her latest dream and tried to fill her mind with anything she could think of.

As promised, Ichigo walked back through the front door about an hour later. Urahara already had his gigai ready. He had made it or whatever yesterday after Ichigo had left. Or maybe he's had it since Ichigo became a substitute shinigami. It should have been as simple as walking in, saying hello, getting the body and leaving, but was anything ever that fast with Urahara? Not really. Urahara made Ichigo test out the gigai before he would let the teen leave.

Ichigo huffed as he climbed the stairs. He made his first stop to his father's room to make sure Isshin was ok, and then he went to his sisters' room. Ichigo smiled at Yuzu as he neared her bed. Even in her sleep, she had a specific way of doing it. She hardly moved and looked like she wasn't breathing except for a slight snore. Her hair looked like she had just brushed it.

Shaking his head, Ichigo tiptoed over to Karin's bed. It seemed like she finally got back to sleep. Ichigo moved the washcloths back into place before making himself comfortable on the floor. He moved to he was lying with his head under their window, directly between their beds. He folded his hands under his head, crossed his ankles, and went into a light sleep. Ichigo had been training himself in this art since he could remember, but while he was alive, he never needed it. He was so in tune with everything and everyone around him; he just knew when something was different or wrong. But since he's been away for so long, he had to find a way to get to that stage again. He could hear his sister's shifting in their sleep. Several time, he sat up to make sure the washcloths had stayed in place. Only twice did he have to get up to fix them. Ichigo stayed there all night, until the sun started to rise. When the top of it was just peeking over the horizon, Ichigo left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Karin woke up the smell of rice and vegetables. She sat up, groaning as her back popped. "Wonder what Yuzu's doing up so early…" she muttered.

"It's not me."

"Ahh!" Karin jumped at Yuzu's voice. "Jeeze, Yuzu, don't scare me like that!"

"How can you miss me? I was right in front of you! Anyway, I'm not the one cooking. I just got up." Karin looked her sister up and down. Sure enough, Yuzu was still wearing the night gown she had worn to bed last night.

"Then who's cooking?" Karin asked.

Yuzu shrugged. "I don't know, but hurry up and get dressed."

Karin ignored the last statement. She waited until Yuzu was done dressing before she got up. She got dressed slowly and carefully. She didn't want to throw up again. All of a sudden, a light bulb turned on over her head.

"I am so stupid." Karin moved as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) and hurried downstairs. Yuzu and Isshin were sitting at the table, Isshin with a newspaper. She stopped near the table and a plate of food hovered under her nose. Ichigo moved the plate back and forth in front of her. Her stomach growled and he grinned.

"Eat so you can help me with the dishes." Karin took the plate from him, her cheeks turning red slightly. She stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down in front of Yuzu, caddy corner to Isshin. Ichigo bumped her elbow as he sat down next to her, setting his own plate on the table.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Karin nodded her mouth full of rice. She swallowed and said, "Better. Much better. I don't know what happened to me during that dream, but it was hellacious."

"No shit," Ichigo said in duh tone.

"What happened?" Isshin asked.

"I had a dream and it woke me up when Ichigo came back. He stayed with me to make sure I was ok. That's all."

"Yeah right, but fine. Don't tell your daddy what really happened," Isshin said in a dramatic tone, raising the hand with his chopsticks to his forehead, pretending to swoon.

"You should really join a theater, old man," Ichigo muttered.

On the outside, Karin did and said the things she would normally do and say. On the inside, she was screaming with happiness.

That morning with the Kurosaki's went just as all the other ones did, as if nothing ever happened. Karin relished this.

"We should go out the day after tomorrow," Ichigo suddenly announced.

"The girls have school," Isshin said, a frown on his face, "You know that. Or did you already forget about that learning facility called school?"

"I know, but come on, dad, the day after tomorrow is my last day. Can't they skip_ one_ morning? Besides it's not like their grades are suffering any."

"Please, Daddy? It is Ichi-nii's last day! PLEASE?" Yuzu jumped up and clung to Isshin's arm.

"Yeah, come on, dad. It's just one day," Karin put in. Isshin looked conflicted. Karin watched the emotions play across her dad's face. She knew which side had won.

"Alright, but you guys have to go to school as soon as Ichigo leaves."

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed. Ichigo laughed. Isshin sighed, but his kids saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

The rest of the day seemed so normal, Karin forgot about her dream. The images hid themselves in the back of her mind, letting her have a day of peace. Later that night, the group stopped by again. Ichigo had sat on the couch between his twin sisters, who fell asleep, each one trapping him on their side. He wasn't able to move either of his arms, so he just waved his hand in greeting. Isshin made them all a snack like meal because most of them had been too excited at having Ichigo within walking distance to eat much that day.

"Yeah I'm spending Monday with my dad and sisters," Ichigo told them. Tatsuki sat on the couch arm, above Karin, and Uryuu sat on the other one. Chad, Orihime, and Keigo all sat around the small table in front of the couch. "Tomorrow I was thinking of just going around town. Since I won't be here for a while…"

"You mind if we go with you? You can spend most of tomorrow with us, then that night and the next day with your family. Then we'd all get to see you!" Orihime exclaimed with a giant smile, clapping her hands together.

"That's a great idea, Hime," Tatsuki said, "You think so, Ichigo?"

"I don't know. The girls are calling the shots because after Monday afternoon, I won't be able to come here anymore. Not unless there's a Hallow attack."

"Why that does suck, it's understandable." Uryuu pushed his glasses back up his nose. "They don't want you getting attached to a home you can't live in anymore."

Ichigo nodded. "I get it, too, I just don't like it all that much."

Keigo gave him a confused look. "Don't you like the Soul Society?"

"Yeah I do… I just miss home is all. I'm one of the few who remember exactly where I live so I have a need to be here. I have to learn to ignore it after Monday though."

The teens grew quiet after that. Tatsuki turned the TV on and put it on a series she and Orihime had been watching for years: it was a drama, adventure, comedy, and romance mix. Slowly, one by one, the teens fell asleep. Tatsuki slid down to sit beside Karin, making the Kurosaki siblings move over a little bit, and laid her head on the armrest. Orihime laid down on her stomach on the floor, folding her arms under her chin. Chad leaned against the table. Uryuu leaned against the couch beside Yuzu's legs. Keigo used his arms as a pillow on the table. Ichigo slouched down, moving his body towards Yuzu and lying his head against Karin's.

Isshin came downstairs after hearing nothing but the TV for the last two hours. On his way down, he peered into each of his children's rooms and found no one in them. Isshin looked into the kitchen first, thinking maybe one of them was up stealing food. No one. He stopped walking when he reached the back of the couch. He gazed at the scene in front of him with a fond smile. Isshin, then, went up the laundry room where they kept the extra blankets and grabbed an arm full. He placed one of the biggest ones over his children and Tatsuki since they were all cramped together on the couch, then gave the other's their own. He had one extra blanket. He set it on the table in case someone woke up and wanted it. Isshin gave them a last glance and smile before locking doors, calling Tatsuki's and Ishida's parents and Keigo's sister to let them know where their kids were, shutting off lights, and heading up to bed himself.

_ADTR5_

Fire. Twisted metal. Blood. Screams. Crying.

Her eyes flew up, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was still in the car, trapped in the seat. She could still feel the fire from the explosion.

"Karin? Karin!"

She looked up. Her brother was looking down at her with curious and cautious eyes.

"The same dream?" he asked.

She could only nod.

She looked around and saw everyone still sleeping. She pushed herself off of Ichigo when she felt him shift. He removed his arm from Yuzu's grasp and gently laid her down on the couch. Ichigo grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her away from the group. Ichigo lead her to the kitchen table where he guided her to sit down. Next, he went into the kitchen and fiddled with some things. Karin kept her eyes on the table, afraid to look up and see the images again. The smooth surface of the table kept her in the reality. Her eyes followed the grain, tracing it back and forth.

A cup of something dark was set in front of her with a spoon. Ichigo set a bar of chocolate next to it. "I know you like your's a lot more chocolaty than mine," Ichigo said, indicating to the chocolate bar.

Karin wordlessly took the bar, opened it, and started breaking it in various places.

Ichigo stirred his hot chocolate, silently watching his sister. Her face was a lot more stoic and passive than it usually was, her gray eyes seemed black with worry and fear, and her neck seemed pale, almost white, while her face did look white. It contrasted greatly with her black hair. Ichigo waited for his sister to calm down. She would talk when she was able. He just stirred his hot chocolate patiently and took an occasional sip.

Yuzu was the first one to wake up. She went upstairs to get a shower, then started on a big breakfast. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu all woke up at the same time. Tatsuki had to push Keigo over with her foot to wake him up.

Karin didn't talk all morning. She was too deep in her thoughts to really notice anything around her. It was only after an hour that she finally snapped out of it. Karin looked around her in shock.

"Where's my chocolate bar?"

Ichigo chuckled. "You put it in your cup an hour ago, before you drank it. Everyone was asleep then."

Karin looked down inside her cup and found herself disappointed. Her hot chocolate was already gone. "Damn."

The smell of food wafted through her nose before she saw the plate on the table. She glanced over at Ichigo and saw he was talking to whoever was holding the plate. Her eyes moved upward and fell on Yuzu smiling at her before talking to Ichigo again.

"Karin?"

"What?" To Karin's left, Tatsuki was shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

Tatsuki frowned. "Are you ok? You seem… off this morning," she said.

Karin shook her head to clear it. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming, I guess."

"If that's your version of day dreaming, I'd hate to see how you actually sleep with a dream," Keigo said. He sat across from Karin on Ichigo's other side. Ichigo kicked him under the table. It made _her_ smile, which made _him_ smile. Keigo did his dramatic crying, getting up from the table and taking off through the house. Ichigo and Tatsuki waited until he had left the room, then they ran over to the doorway and stood on either side. When Keigo hit the doorway, Ichigo flung his arm out and Tatsuki raised her leg. First, Keigo hit Ichigo's arm and he started falling back, but when Tatsuki stuck her foot out, he tripped over it and went flying back they way he had come. Her brother and Tatsuki retook their seats at the table while everyone laughed and Yuzu ran to check on Keigo.

"You'd think he would learn to not say shit like that," Ichigo muttered.

"You know nothing that ever happens to him will make him learn," Tatsuki said.

"I hate that I have to admit you're right about that."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Keigo shouted.

"Why not? You run around screaming like a four year old girl like none of us are here," Ichigo said.

When Keigo opened his mouth to retort, Tatsuki took a giant pile of rice and shoved it in his mouth.

"Shut up, Keigo," was all she said.

Karin saw Ichigo lean closer to her when Keigo's attention had been diverted. She leaned in too.

"So are you really going to be ok? I don't want to leave if you're going to be having those dreams every night."

She shook her head. "I think it's just because you're here. Before you came home, they were all pretty well tamed, then you showed up and they skyrocketed out of control. I'm sure I'll be fine after you leave."

"Oh that's great. I caused your fucked up dreams," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head really hard. His already messed up hair was beyond a mess when he stopped to eat.

Karin gave him a small smile. "No you're not. It's just that my dreams will happen around you, or you're the main person of my dreams."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. Let's just leave it as it'll happen around you or because of you or not because of you."

He blinked. "Now I am totally lost, Karin."

"Yeah. That was the point."

"Karin! Ichi-nii! Can you do the dishes for me?" Yuzu called over the crowd of people.

"Sure!" Karin called back as Ichigo muttered, "Why are we getting stuck with the dishes now that I'm home?"

She made a remark about the dishes wanting to be molested by Ichigo's strong hands and he thumped her on the head.

"I didn't know the famous Kurosaki Ichigo could wash dishes."

Karin leaned around to look behind Ichigo at Uryuu. "You would too if you had a mom like ours and Yuzu for a sister. Trust me, we knew how to do every chore there is by the time we were each 7 years old."

The shock on his face was beyond clear. He looked over at Yuzu, who was yelling at our dad about doing something stupid again, and just waved whatever thought he had away.

"Alright!"

The room quieted as Isshin's voice boomed in their ears.

"I usually wouldn't mind all of you being here... But one of you ripped Masaki's poster!" Isshin was suddenly crying so hard, Karin thought the room would flood. He jabbed his finger at the corner that had been ripped off.

"Uh... Dad..." Karin looked over at Ichigo before turning back to her father. "That's _been _ripped."

He had this blank look on his face. Seconds ticked by; tick... tock... tick... tock..

"WWHHHAAAAATT? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Honestly, we thought you would be the first one to notice," Ichigo said. Some of the group had moved to the living room. Ichigo laid on the couch with Yuzu curled up between him and the couch. She's been like a bee to honey with him.

Karin nodded in agreement. "Seriously. You're the one who keeps talking to the friggin' poster. You should have seen it first."

"But-but-but-but-but-but-but how-"

Ichigo and Karin held up their hands in surrender while Yuzu sat up. "Daddy, that poster corner has been missing for almost a year. Since spring, I think."

Isshin ran up to the back of the couch and grabbed her hands. "Are you sure that's when Mommy's poster was ruined? Really sure, Yuzu?"

"I'm really sure, Daddy."

Isshin flung himself backwards onto the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He ran back to the poster and clawed at it. "I'm so sorry, Masaki! I should have known when you were hurt! WAAA!"

Ichigo waved his hand at Karin, so she walked over to him. "We should really find a theater or something and sign him up."

She quickly nodded her agreement before Isshin could start his wail-crying.

Tatsuki and Inoue said they had to leave for a little bit. Tatsuki had to get to a dojo meeting and Inoue hadn't been there in a while and wanted to visit. They snuck out before Isshin could notice.

"Let me up, Yuzu," Ichigo said. She sat up and he wiggled out from underneath her. "Alright. You guys ready to go?"

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?" All of them almost awed over the fear and little-sister-ness in her voice.

Ichigo leaned down and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going out today, but remember, _we're_ going out tomorrow. I'll back in a few hours."

"You better or I'm not making you dinner," she huffed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll be back in time."

"We'll have to pick up Tatsuki and Inoue in an hour," Ishida said.

"Yeah we will."

Karin flopped down next to Yuzu while the older teens got ready. It took Ichigo a long while to find his jacket. Yuzu ended up having to look for it; she found it in the dryer. After they left, Yuzu busied herself with doing chores she had done the day before, Isshin went to work at the clinic, and Karin finished her homework. With Ichigo home, she hadn't been working on it. Ichigo was home an hour before Yuzu started making dinner, keeping his promise to her.

After that, they all went to bed. A pretty boring night, yeah. But after the war, then losing Ichigo, then getting him back (persay), it was nice to be boring for once.

_ADTR5_

The next morning, Karin would swear Yuzu was on some kind of drug. She zoomed through the house cleaning, then she picked out everyone's clothes for the day, all while making breakfast! She didn't burn anything, she didn't miss anything on the floor, and everything she picked out for them was matched in some weird way.

She had given Ichigo a light blue tee shirt with a giant black skull on the corner of the front wrapping around the side and jeans. She gave Isshin his usual button down shirt and slacks. His shirt was blue and his pants were tan. Yuzu had picked out a black sleeveless shirt and a white tee to go under it and black shorts for Karin. Yuzu herself had a baby blue and white sundress with tan sandles. It looked like one of the ones Rukia used to wear so it might have been hers.

None of them (Isshin, Ichigo, nor Karin) noticed that they all matched in some way until they were in the car.

Almost no one knew that Isshin has always had a car. He used it to go to medical conferences. The Kurosaki's never really used the car unless they had to.. which was rare.

Ichigo sat up front while Karin sat behind him and Yuzu sat behind Isshin. They drove to a city just outside of Karakura town and that was the city they spent the day in. They left at about 10 so Isshin was already looking for a lunch place. Yuzu gawked at the sights; she's never really been in any place bigger than Karakura and when she did manage to get out to go to a medical conference, she always fell asleep on the trip and wasn't able to look at the sights.

They had just entered the edge of the city when Yuzu suddenly started jumping in her seat.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Over there!"

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"Over there! It's a mall! Please, Daddy? Please, Ichi-nii?"

The men looked at each other, then shrugged simultaneously. Isshin headed towards the mall and Yuzu squealed in delight.

Karin's twin nearly yanked their arms off to get them out of the car. Karin tripped and had to grab onto Ichigo's shirt to keep from falling.

"No, Yuzu, I'm fine. Don't worry about the fact you almost ripped my arm off. Go about your business."

Ichigo chuckled at her remark. "You know how Yuzu is, Karin."

"Yeah.. That's why I haven't threatened to kill her yet, Ichi-nii."

"Hmm."

"HURRY UP, KARIN-CHAN! ICHI-NII!"

"Coming!"

Ichigo and Karin ran to catch up to Isshin and Yuzu, who was dragging Isshin through the parking lot.

"Slow down, Yuzu! You have all day!" Ichigo called out to her. Even running, they still hadn't caught up to her.

"No, we don't! You have to leave as soon as we get home!"

"Then why doesn't she just make sure we don't go home?" Karin mainly said it to herself, but Ichigo heard her.

"Yuzu doesn't think that far ahead. She lives in the now moment," he said.

"No shit."

Ichigo laughed. He and Karin finally reached them when Yuzu decided to stop to look at the first department. The doors and windows were dark from the crimson red curtains that were hung up. Isshin held the door open for his kids as they entered.

The shop smelled like dust and mold, yet fresh and clean. It was an odd combination, that was for sure. It was dark inside, but the candles that the shop keeper had lit on the shelves and single table made it light just enough for them to barely make out a figure's outline.

It sat hunched on the only chair on the other side of the table.

"He-Hello?"

The figure twitched at Yuzu's voice.

"Um.. Are y-you the sh-shop keeper?" Yuzu tried.

"Hai.."

Even Ichigo and Karin cringed at the crackingly old voice. It was raggid and harsh on the eardrums.

"What kind of shop is this?" Karin heard Ichigo whisper. He was in a corner, examining a figurine that looked damned close to a Shinigami. It even had a sword on it's belt. Beside that was a monster that could have easily been a Hallow if it had had a mask.

"Now that's creepy," Karin said. She came to stand next to Ichigo to look closer.

"Those are my pride and joy.." the figure said.

"What's your name? Or what should we call you?" Isshin asked. Yuzu made sure to stay by his side, not leaving it as he wandered around.

"Call me.. Akufu.."

Ichigo looked like he was about to laugh. "Wicked woman. Hm."

Karin peered over at Ichigo. "Do you think she just randomly came up with, was actually born with it, or uses it to scare people?" she whispered.

"I'm going to guess the last one," he whispered back.

"You guessed wrong."

"AHH!" Ichigo and Karin jumped right out of their skins when the voice was right between them. They turned around - after their hearts started beating again - and saw the figure had moved to stand behind them. Now that it was closer, Karin noticed that it was wearing a cloak the same color as the curtains. Long gray hair came out of the cloak at all angles and just kind of hung there.

"You guessed wrong. None of those are true," it said.

"Then why's that your name... or what you're called?" Ichigo asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, probably to make sure his heart was still beating without checking for a pulse in front of everyone.

The figure's head moved upward. The hood it wore had hidden it's face well, but now that it had looked up, the hood and hair seemed to move out of the way.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo and Karin gasped.

The face under the hood and gray hair was... well.. beautiful. _She_ had a small nose that hooked at the end, a pointed chin, and pale skin. What weirded out Karin was the fact that her eyes were two different colors: her right was a bright emerald green and her left was a crystal clear blue.

"Yes, I know. My voice offsets my looks," she said.

"No shi-" Karin started to say as Ichigo elbowed her in the ribs.

"My shop is for everyone... Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"Why does everyone know my name?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Because you're a moron," Karin instantly answered. "What exactly is your shop, Akufu-san?"

Akufu turned away from them. As she walked back over to her chair she said, "My shop is for those who wish to know more.. and those who wish to know nothing." She sat in the chair.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"Exactly what I said. My shop is for those who wish to know more and those who wish to know nothing."

"I hate riddles. That damned hat and clogs use them enough."

"You are bitchy, Ichi-nii," Karin told him.

"Shut up!"

"As for you, Kurosaki Karin.."

"Uh oh."

"My shop is for those who dream and for those who can't dream."

"WHAT? You just said-!"

Akufu held up her hand and Ichigo clamped his mouth shut.

"My shop has a different reason of being for different being's reason," she said simply.

"I think it makes complete sense," Karin said. Of course it didn't yet, but it would piss off Ichigo if he though it did.

"Whatever. Can we leave now?"

Isshin nodded, his eyes not leaving the Shinigami and Hallow figurines.

"Take care, Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin. I will wait for your next visit," Akufu called to them as they left her shop.

None of them spoke a word until they were on the second level.

"That was weird," Karin said.

Isshin and Yuzu nodded their agreement as Ichigo asked again, "Why does everyone know my name? Gah!"

"That place scared me," Yuzu said. She gave everyone a shaky smile. Karin linked her arm with Yuzu's and started pulling her.

"Come on," Karin told her, "Let's go enjoy the rest of the day while Ichi-nii's here."

She beamed at Karin. "Yes!"

Karin gave Yuzu a smile she didn't feel. After talking to Akufu, she had this weird feeling. It was a great feeling, like something good was going to happen.. but it hurt too. It was a sickly sweet feeling. When Karin glanced back at her brother and dad, she knew they felt it too.

Yuzu dragged them everywhere she could. Into the seven candy stores, into the 3 shoe stores, into the 9 and a half clothing stores (Karin would say 1/2 because one of them was basically a closet compared to the other 9), and then they were finally able to rest at the food court.

Yuzu _refused_ to let her family order their own meals. She said that even though they're not at home today, they're weren't going to change their eating habits. Ichigo and Karin both rolled their eyes at that, but Isshin seemed so proud of her for thinking like that. Karin, Ichigo, and Karin found a table to sit at, far from the other people, but close enough to go help Yuzu when she called for them.

"Damn, that woman was creepy.." Ichigo muttered. Karin didn't think he meant to say it out loud because the look on his face after he said it said 'Did I really just say that?'

"No kidding. What is it with people knowing our names and being all cryptic and riddely?"

"Riddely?" Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up. It's not against the law to make up words. And I don't have one for that term. Hey, did you happen to notice that group of girls that's been following us all day?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but at that time, they both saw Yuzu waving her arms in the air to get their attention. Karin and Ichigo ran over. Yuzu and Karin grabbed the trays of food while Ichigo took the drinks.

"Alright, Daddy... Karin-chan.. Ichi-nii.. me!"

"You did good, Yuzu," Isshin said to her.

"Thank you! I should know since I cook for you guys everyday!"

"Shut up-" Karin started.

"Sit down-" Ichi-nii said.

"And eat, Yuzu," they finished together.

"I am, I am."

"Easy on your sister, you two," Isshin 'mock' scolded them.

"Well if she would stop worrying about everyone else-" Ichigo started this time.

"We wouldn't have to be so tough on her to take care of herself," Karin finished.

"Still, easy," Isshin said again.

The rest of the day went by as a happy blur. Karin still felt that sickly sweet feeling, but it was a dull throb against the happiness she felt in that mall with her family. They acted like they've never known the pain of losing a loved one, like Ichigo wasn't going to leave the rest of them for good in just a few hours, like they were going to be together forever.

They ended up staying in the men's clothing department the longest out of any of the stores. The twins were trying to get Ichigo to try on any of the outfits they found or put together. He wasn't very cooperative.

"For the last time, no!"

"But why not, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu wailed.

"What's the use? I'm not going to be able to wear them."

"You can when you come to visit! Come on, please? -"

"OH MY GOD OK JUST SHUT UP AND STOP IT!"

"Yay!"

Yuzu grabbed a shirt and pants out of the stack Karin was holding and shoved Ichigo into one of the changing rooms.

Isshin laughed. "You know, I'm impressed and terrified at the same time. I hope she doesn't aim for me next.." he muttered.

Karin smirked, not bothering to hide the evil glint she knew was in her eyes. "Hey Yuzu! What about Dad? He needs a new wardrobe too don't you think?"

She gasped. "You're right, Karin-chan! I'll be right back, Daddy!"

"You really hate me don't you?" Isshin asked as Yuzu ran off. Karin gave him an evil grin and he started crying.

"I can't believe at 18 years old, my little sister - the goody goody out of everyone I know - can still force me to do things against my will."

Karin laughed at Isshin once more before turning to where she had heard one of the changing room doors open and Ichigo's voice sounded from. She stopped mid turn.

Ichigo looked.. amazing.

Yuzu had picked out a really dark blue suit. It was so blue, it almost looked black, so he couldn't complain too much. He had tucked in the white shirt, put on an orange belt, and black dress-shoes. Ichigo had the jacket slung over his shoulder and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and open. The outfit gave him an adult appearance, yet still kept his teenage attitude. His unnatural tallness made the look even better.

Again, he simply looked amazing.

"Wow, Ichi-nii."

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"No, no.. In fact you look-"

"Oh my son, you look positively handsome!" Isshin flew out of nowhere and tried to cuddle up to Ichigo, but Ichigo raised his leg and Isshin's face connected with the bottom of his foot.

"Get away from me," Ichigo said. He pushed with his leg and shoved Isshin away from him.

Isshin rubbed his nose, then got up again. "Aw, come on! Let me show you off! I need grandchildren! There's no hope for Karin and no one dares touch Yuzu!"

"Hey!" Karin kicked her father in the back to make him fall forward. She then slammed the stack of clothes on a chair and rounded on him. "What do you mean there's no hope for me, damnit?"

"Karin, don't encourage him. He's right about Yuzu though."

"He's an ass," she said.

"Duh."

"Ahha! DADDY! I found the perfect outfit for you! Oh, Ichi-nii! You look so _good_!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do," Karin told him. Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

She walked over and pulled him in front of one of the mirrors. "Really."

He looked in the mirror and gasped. He quickly shut his mouth though and his cheeks got really red.

"You look good, Ichi-nii. Yuzu knows her clothes."

He fidgeted. "I guess."

"Here, Ichi-nii. Try this one on. It's got a tie. And no rolling up the sleeves on this one! I want to see it all put together," Yuzu said as she handed him a black suit with a light blue shirt. As she shoved him into the booth from before, she grabbed a dark blue belt and black shoes and threw them into the booth with him.

"Come out, Daddy, I want to see." Yuzu knocked on the door their dad had gone behind.

"I'm coming!" he called out to her. When he did, Yuzu squealed in delight. He had put the white suit on fully. As much as Karin really didn't want to admit it, Isshin looked good too. He had the ruggedly handsome look that Ichigo wasn't old enough to have.

"Hey look, the moron can clean up!" Karin said, pointing at the whiteness of the suit.

"Don't make fun of him, Karin-chan!" Yuzu glared at me before smiling at Dad. "You look really good, Daddy!"

"Of course, I do! It's because you picked these clothes out, my favorite child!" Isshin grabbed Yuzu up in a hug and squeezed the daylights out of her.

Karin rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Karin saw Ichigo's door open up and he stepped out. "Hey, Yuzu, Ichi-nii's out."

"Hm? Oh Ichi-nii!"

Even in a ridiculous color like light blue - it is a very ridiculous color on him - he still looked damned good. Was there nothing her brother could look bad in?

The light blue of the shirt made his skin seem just a couple shades tanner, just enough to make him seem more impressively.. exotic. His orange hair stood out drastically against the black of the suit.

"Uh, Yuzu can we stop before our brother gets molested?" Karin asked.

"What? Why would-"

Karin grabbed Yuzu's arm and turned her around to look at a group of girls staring at Ichigo. He, of course, was oblivious to their gazes. This particular group was the one the depressing twin had asked Ichigo about at lunch in the food court.

"They've been in every single store with us since Akufu's shop."

"Oh..." Yuzu drew out the sound.

"Yeah. So can we wrap this up? Besides we can always make him try them all on at home," Karin suggested. smiling even though she tried her best not to. She was thinking of much more she could make fun of him with only Isshin and Yuzu around.

"Daddy, Ichi-nii, are you ready to go home?" Yuzu asked. She dragged the men back into their booths and threw them in.

"Ok, I guess we're leaving..." Karin heard Ichigo say to their father.

"I guess so... I'll get undressed first!"

"Whatever, old man."

Karin bent over to pick the pile of clothes. Adding Isshin's clothes to the pile, it had grown quite a bit.

"Yuzu, help me carry these."

"Ok."

Together, the twins managed to get the clothes to one of the three counters and paid for them using Isshin's credit card. At first, the cashier didn't want to let them use the card because it wasn't in one of their names, but then Isshin jumped out of his changing room, shouting that he had finished before his delinquent son.

She decided to take the card from Karin before he reached the counter. Ichigo came out a few minutes later.

"Let's go," he demanded, "Those damned girls are creeping me out."

"So you did notice them?"

"Yes, I noticed them now let's go."

Yuzu handed Isshin most of his bags, Ichigo most of his, then split up the rest of it between herself and Karin. Ichigo put all of the bags he was holding into one hand because Yuzu wanted to hold his hand. Karin heard some of the Stalkers go "Awe!" at it.

"Hang on, guys. I'll be right back."

Karin set her bags on the ground and ran back to the store. She would have ran through the store itself, too, but the cashier stopped her: so she _jogged_ through the store. Karin made her way to the Stalkers.

"Hey!" she shouted at them.

Several of them cringed.

"What, you little brat!" one of them shouted back.

"Stop staring at my brother."

A long black haired girl stepped up to the front of the group. "And why should we?"

"Because he doesn't like it. He doesn't get off on being stalked from store to store by drooling little girls."

They gasped.

One of the blonds said, "How dare you-"

"Besides, his boyfriend is a body builder and a black belt in several different martial arts. I would hate to have to bother him with some group of school girls who can't seem to keep a man of their own."

She jogged back through the store to her family.

As Karin picked up her bags again, Ichigo asked her, "Dare I ask what you said to them?"

"Nothing," Karin sighed, "Just made sure they weren't going to stalk us all throughout the store. And had a funny to myself too. Just don't talk to them if you don't want to kill me." She added the last part quickly and quietly, speeding away from Ichigo.

"Karin, what did you tell them?"

"Nothing!... Too bad..."

"Karin!"

Karin looked behind her to see Ichigo dragging Yuzu - of course she was smiling at her twin's misery - and chasing after her.

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" She started running as fast as she could.

"KARIN!"

"I didn't do it!"

She heard Isshin and Yuzu start laughing as _she_ was drug by their brother and _he_ followed them. Karin managed to get to the car before Ichigo so she had a chance to catch her breath.

"Dad, hurry up! Damn he's slow."

"Ichi-nii, can you open the trunk for me?"

Ichigo set his bags down and yanked the trunk door open. He let his sisters put their bags in first before setting his on top and waiting for Isshin to put his in before shutting it.

"Man, I'm starved. Let's find some where to eat," Isshin said. He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Didn't we just eat?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, but the man's a bottomless pit. Even more than a regular teenager," Ichigo whispered in her ear. She smiled as he opened one of the back doors for her and Yuzu to slide in.

"So where shall we go?" Isshin asked. He pulled out of their parking spot and into the leaving traffic.

"I want a sub. Don't argue, Yuzu. No one can eat perfectly healthy their entire lives," Ichigo said before she could reject the idea.

Yuzu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Where is there a sub place?" Karin leaned up and stuck her head between the men. She sat behind Ichigo again.

"There's a new place up the street. Tatsuki told me about it."

"Are we sure it's legal?" Karin joked.

Ichigo smiled. "Tatsuki wouldn't do that with you two here. She cares about you guys way more than me or Dad. Especially Dad."

"Hey!"

"Will they make a salad is you don't want the actual sub?"

The older brother shrugged. "They might. You'd have to ask."

Karin leaned back. "See, Yuzu? Not totally unhealthy."

"Actually, their spoke person ate nothing but Subway while he was working out and stuff and lost damn near 400 pounds. It's one of the healthiest places out there. Or rather that's what people say." Ichigo moved so he could lay his head backwards to look at his sisters upside down.

"I haven't said no, have I? Don't make it worse," Yuzu huffed. Her cheeks got puffy.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, down the street, they pulled up to a shop labeled 'Subway'.

"Come on, Yuzu, it'll be fine," Ichigo told her, "It's just one meal."

"Hmph!"

Ichigo put his arm over Yuzu shoulder's and guided her inside. He made her sit down in one of the booths with their dad.

"Karin, come here."

"Coming."

They walked up to the counter and waited their turn in line. It didn't take long and they even managed to get Yuzu a salad. When they set it in front of her, her cheeks lost some of their anger-puff, but she still refused to look at either of them. The Kurosaki's didn't talk while they ate. They just kind of enjoyed being out of the house.

Half an hour later, they were still sitting there, the subs half gone and Yuzu needing another salad. She didn't want to get one because she didn't want to over-eat.

"Just go get one, Yuzu," Karin groaned.

"But-"

"Ok, even you need to pig out every now and then. Go order your damned salad!" Ichigo ordered her.

"Two against one. You lose!" Karin almost shouted at her sister, her finger pointing at Yuzu and only a few centimeters from her nose.

Yuzu smiled a huge smile and ran back up to the counter.

Karin sat back down next to Isshin. "You know I'm not an idiot." She directed this at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her. "Yeah I know.."

"So tell me; do you feel it too?"

He was silent for a second. "Yeah. It got worse after that weird old hag."

"No kidding. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

The look on Ichigo's face was clear.

"Why not, Ichi-nii?"

"I was told not to."

"By who?" Karin demanded to know since it seemed like her whole life people have always known something about her that she didn't.

"A lot of people, actually," he admitted.

"But who forbade you?"

He smiled a guilty smile. "Rukia."

"Why?"

"Why did I listen to her or why am I obeying her?"

She shrugged. "Both."

"I listened to her because she's the only one who has been listening to my thoughts about your dreams and all of that. I'm obeying her for the same reason."

"Hm. Well, _when's_ it going to happen?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know exactly when it's going to happen. I just think it's going to."

"Think? Ugh. Why won't you tell me?"

Ichigo sighed. He put his hands in front of him on the table and clasped them together. "It's like this, Karin.. I can either tell let it happen the way it's supposed to or... I can tell you, let you try to change it, and let you and everyone involved suffer through a worse fate. Which would you prefer?"

"Damnit.."

"Exactly. You see my problem."

They quieted then because Yuzu was on her way over. They let her eat then decided to leave. The feeling had become too strong for any of them to ignore any longer. Ichigo had started bouncing his legs and Karin knew she was fidgeting in her seat from the annoyed glares she was getting from her dad.

"Daddy, can you move your seat up a little bit?" Yuzu peeked around his head rest at him in the rear view mirror.

Wordlessly, Isshin reached under his seat and pulled the lever that would allow him to swing his chair forward. "That better, Yuzu?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ugh, I am so tired. Damn you, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo leaned his head backwards to glare at her upside down between the front two seats. "What the hell did I do?"

"You made me run, therefore I am now tired. Damn you."

"Oh please. By the way, what did you tell those girls?"

"Why does it matter? They stopped stalking us."

"But I want to know what you said to make them stop stalking us."

"I didn't say anything of any importance. They'll forget it in a few days."

Ichigo snorted. "But I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Rukia," Karin said simply.

Ichigo tried to hide his shudder, but failed miserably. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you say next?"

"I'm betting that you haven't told her about your visit home so when you get back to the Soul Society, she's gonna kill you, big brother."

A laugh escaped Isshin before he had time to stifle it. Yuzu decided to ignore them and look out the window.

Ichigo growled low in his throat. "I hate that you're right about that.."

"See? I know exactly what's going to happen." Karin grinned proudly at him.

Ichigo ignored her after that. Karin took the time in the silence to try to sort out her latest dream; the explosion or whatever it was. There was still no real evidence that said exactly what it was, yet she felt like she was sitting right on top of the answer.

"Are we almost home?" Yuzu asked. After hearing nothing but the sound of the wind and passing cars, a voice sounded foreign to the Kurosaki's.

"Yeah, we just passed into Karakura."

"Good. I need a nap!"

Ichigo leaned back again. "Aw come on, Yuzu, surely you can last until it gets dark?"

Yuzu shook her head. "I should, but I'm tired!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her. Karin was about to reach up and grab his tongue to pinch it when the car jolted to the side and flipped over.

The last thing Karin saw was Yuzu trying to grab ahold of something, her door being ripped off and her being flung out, her legs still in the car where they had gotten stuck between the back seat and Isshin's driver seat.

The last thing Karin heard was the sound of her family screaming mixing with metal skidding across pavement.

The last thing Karin felt was her left arm being ripped off between her shoulder and elbow and the other one breaking as she landed in the middle of the street.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Phew! *wipes hand across forehead* Finally I'm done. Sorta.. I still have more shite to update on this story.. When I'm typing one, I totally forget there's a different one so I have to go back and add the chaps to catch them up to each other and it's all arg! lol. Anyway, Rate the Chaps people! Ooo! A new acronym - RTC, people! hahaha!**

**This really sucks because I wrote this part on DTLB first, so now I have officially killed the Kurosaki's TWICE. I feel like shit now!**

**(1) I have no idea how they find their hollows.**

**Ok I'm gone.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	6. Rukia Meets with the 13 Captains

**A Day To Remember Chapter Six**

**_Recap:_**

**_In chapter 5, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu died in a car accident, getting hit by a diesel truck. In this chapter, find out what happens to Ichigo and the others while Karin finds herself in a new place and with new faces, wh_****_ile trying to find her family._**

**Ya know, I feel TERRIBLE for killing all of the Kurosaki's... Gah, I'm horrible, aren't I!**

**I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long for those of you who are actually reading this. I had login problems, then computer system problems, and college started up again and I will try to make sure to work on it during the week so I can post during the weekends. Again, I am so sorry for being so uber late!**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

Ichigo crawled away from the explosion. He tripped on his own knees a couple of times before he finally made it far enough to not be harmed by the fire and flying debris.

He was up and walking, looking for his body before he realized what he was doing. He found it near Karin's body. Ichigo kept his eyes off his sister, picked up the gigai, and dragged it to an empty building. He placed it in a dumpster and covered the top with a tarp he found before leaving it.

Ichigo walked away from the crash, but stopped just out of reach of the heat of the fire. He turned to look at the crash.

The car was crushed under the diesel that had hit it. The front of the diesel seemed unharmed, but the driver had broken his neck from the attempt to stop. He had died with Ichigo's family.

At that thought, Ichigo looked down slightly. From his spot, Ichigo could see them all perfectly. Karin's left arm had been completely ripped off and her skull had cracked open when she hit the pavement meters away from the car and Yuzu had lost both of her legs. A giant pool of blood had surrounded them both. There was no blood around Isshin, whose head was twisted completely backwards, like it had gotten stuck somewhere while the rest of his body kept moving.

A cry tore itself from his lips as he fell to his knees. His fingers clawed at his head, trying to keep from losing it. He sent his spiritual pressure out to find his friends. When he finally found them, he waited until they started running before drawing it away, leading them to the crash. Ichigo straightened up and glued his eyes to the fire, watching it burn.

The group arrived just a few minutes later and he sealed his spiritual pressure away. Inoue started crying when she saw his sisters and tried to run over to heal them. Ichigo only said "They had to die."

Inoue felt so helpless. No one had stopped her from healing people before, but this time Ichigo was making her stand there instead of trying to save his family. Everyone tried to ask him a question - What had happened? Why was he letting them stay there? Why wouldn't he allow Inoue to heal them? - and all he ever did was shake his head, no words.

One of the students took out their cell phones and called for an ambulance. They arrived a few minutes later.

Tatsuki couldn't believe that Ichigo was just sitting there. She was about to bitch him out for it, but when she looked over, she could have sworn she saw him crying. She watched as he covered his mouth with a shaking hand and bowed his head so his hair would hide his eyes. She couldn't yell at him when he was like that.

Every now and then, out of the corner of her eyes, Tatsuki saw Ichigo do it again and again, several times until the ambulance drove away with Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and the truck driver.

"My gigai is over there in the dumpster. Get it to Urahara-san. I'll be back in a few weeks. Take care until then"

Everyone stared at Ichigo as he stood up, stabbed the air with his Zanpakto to create the gateway, and stepped through. They waited until the gate disappeared before shaking themselves out of their stupor.

_ADTR6_

Rukia paced for an hour straight. She stood in the same field Ichigo had used earlier. Her hands wrung themselves together, Rukia completely unawares as to what she was doing.

She and Ichigo had been talking for weeks about what would happen to his family. They knew it was going to happen, they just couldn't pin point a 'when'. However, Ichigo had had a feeling before he left that it would happen on his last day home. Of course when he first ran into Rukia, she had been furious. How dare he not tell her he would be gone for two days! Then he had explained the situation and his thoughts to her. He had sought her out and told her he thought his family would die the next day and she had to be waiting in the field for him when he sent her a text through the soul phones.

She granted him a rest period to deal with it, but when it all blew over, he would be at her mercy.

If she had any on him.

So now here in the field Rukia paced, waiting on him because he sent her a text that said they were gone. That's all it said was "They're gone."

Rukia looked at the phone to check the time when the gateway appeared next to her. She whirled around and saw Ichigo standing there.

She started to smile because at first glance, it looked like nothing was wrong, but the more she looked at him, the more she realized how messed up he looked. His once bright and naturally spiky orange hair seemed dull and flat, his brown eyes had turned so dark they looked black, his tan skin was now pale and sickly, his shoulders drooped, and he gave off this air of just being utterly defeated.

"Ichigo.." she whispered.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he walked forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to hold her for as long as he wanted or needed.

Rukia's eyes closed of their own accord as she listened to Ichigo's breathing, felt Ichigo's heartbeat, and smelled his scent. The constant smell of sweat was there, but what was usually confidence, care, and pride had been replaced by doubt, fear, and helplessness. Her grip on his back tightened.

Wordlessly, she pulled away from him just enough to start walking. She kept an arm around his waist and used the other to lace the fingers of the arm across her shoulders together. Rukia led him through the field, making sure they were always next to each other.

Every Soul Reaper they passed gave them curious looks but just Ichigo's depressed spiritual pressure was enough to keep them from asking about it. They passed Renji near some of the barracks and he tried to get Rukia to tell him what happened through looks. Rukia started tearing up and shook her head. He left them then. Several other Soul Reapers saw the scene and passed the word to leave the pair alone, especially the orange haired Shinigami.

Ichigo's face remained stoic and stiff all the way through the Seireitei. He didn't speak. He only walked.. or rather floated.. as Rukia pulled him. When they reached the Kuchiki (1)manor, she led him to his part of the manor where he had four rooms to himself in a corner of the manor. The first room - top left if you were looking from the sky - was empty except for a small table where Rukia usually sat with Ichigo to talk about Soul Reaper duties; the one next to it was completely empty - it had nothing in it, as well as the bottom left room. The last room, the one that remained hidden unless you went through the other three rooms, had a 2x2 table that was covered in papers and books that had over flow on the floor around it, a bookshelf piled high with thick volumes and a few relatively thin ones, a bed in a corner, and an extra long futon against a wall. This was the room Ichigo was in if he ever needed to rest and/or needed to get away from everyone else. Both were rare. He usually fell asleep in the same field he had came back to Rukia in with Ikkaku or Renji and he could hardly get away from anyone.

Rukia pulled the orangette through the first three rooms before setting him on the bed in the corner. She made him lie down completely before leaving him to retrieve a wet washcloth to wipe his face down, hopefully calming in the process. When she returned, he still hadn't moved. He stared at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes glazed. Rukia wished she could help more, but without Ichigo telling her exactly how to, all she could really do was be there for him and try to keep him sane.

She knelt down beside him and placed the cloth across his forehead. A second later, Ichigo closed his eyes. Rukia waited for several minutes before deciding that he probably fell asleep, then she moved to lay on the futon. She laid down facing Ichigo so she could keep an eye on him.

_Alright, so if they're dead. The problem is whether or not they stay behind or immediately cross over on their own. Isshin probably would, but Karin and Yuzu are a complete different story. Yuzu would probably too confused and scared to cross over and Karin would stay behind to see what happened to Yuzu,_ Rukia thought, turning slightly, but keeping her eyes on Ichigo, _If they don't appear in the Districts soon, Ichigo's going to go to the world of the living and find them himself. If he does that.. he'll be disobeying a direct order from the Captain Commander. Not that he's ever had a problem with it before, but this time could have serious consequences._

_ADTR6_

Renji bounced his leg in his room in the 6th Squad barracks. He knew he shouldn't be too worried about his friends, but Ichigo just looked so... Renji sighed. There was no word for how bad Ichigo looked. And Rukia looked unbelievably worried, making sure no one tried to touch or talk to Ichigo, who she had to hold up just to keep him moving.

He battled with himself. He could either stay here and not know what the hall happened or he could risk his life and find out what happened.

Renji made up his mind in a split second, jumped up, grabbed Zabimaru, and ran out of the barracks. He ran to the Kuchiki residence and found Rukia sitting in the garden.

"Yo! Rukia!" he called out as he neared her. She looked up long enough to see who it was then went back to gazing at the pond. Renji stopped near her and slowly walked the rest of the way. He leaned Zabimaru against a post and sat down next to her, crossing his legs and putting his elbows against his knees.

Renji said nothing, just waited for Rukia to start her story. He wasn't disappointed when Rukia finally spoke up after 10 minutes.

"Did you know that the Captain-Commander granted Ichigo a two-day pass to visit his family?"

Renji nodded and said, "Yeah. He told me when the Captain-Commander called him back for that ridiculous mission the other day, when he was only there for a couple hours."

It took Rukia a few minutes to continue her story. "On his second day, Ichigo and his family went out just to spend the day away from everyone and everything and just be with each other because Ichigo wouldn't be back except to kill a Hallow.."

Renji stared hard at the water below him, waiting for his life long friend to continue. When she didn't, he glanced up. Her hair shaded her face.

"On their way back.." Rukia's voice shook with the effort of trying to stay calm. "They were hit by another vehicle, one much bigger than theirs, and they all.."

"Died," Renji finished for her.

Rukia nodded. "Ichigo and I have been talking about these dreams that his sister Karin has. She's dreamt about things since she was able to remember them. She had been dreaming about an explosion and people screaming and fire for almost a year before Ichigo died, so he asked me about it and we've talking ever since."

She had to take a deep shaky breath before continuing. "About a week ago, we figured out that the dream would happen soon. The more she dreamt about it, the more information she got, the quicker it seemed to be approaching. Ichigo sent me a text saying Karin had more dreams of it and told me all the details he could get out of her. After that, I figured out the explosion Karin was dreaming about would happen soon. Turns out I was right."

Rukia gave a laugh that held her sadness, anger, and mockery all together.

"So Ichigo's not doing too well right now." It wasn't a question.

Rukia nodded. "I can't help him right now. To make it worse, the Captain-Commander just called a meeting that he's supposed to be at."

"Than we'll go in his place. They can't make him get out of his depression by snapping their fingers," Renji said, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

Rukia shook her head. "Doesn't mean they won't try. I understand why the captains are so upset about it; a single Shinigami shouldn't get this much leniency."

"But he's not going to come out of it any time soon. Not until he knows his family's safe in the districts."

She sighed. "So how do we find out that they're ok and get them the konso without breaking the laws?"

Renji threw his head back and laughed. "Like we haven't broken all the laws already?"

Rukia considered this before saying, "True."

"We just have to come up with a plan to find Ichigo's sisters."

"Not his father?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm pretty sure this is where Ichigo and the evil twin would say 'Eh. We find him, we find him. We don't, we don't'."

Rukia laughed. "That sounds exactly what Ichigo and Karin would say."

"Oh, Karin is the evil one?"

"Hm-mm. Yuzu is the good twin."

"That sounds right. Alright! Let's go!"

Renji jumped up and held his hand out for Rukia, who looked up at him. "What? Where are we going?"

"To a select people who are to keep an eye out for Ichigo's sisters."

"Like who?"

Renji hauled Rukia to her feet and started walking away from her. She chased after him. He told her, "Pretty much everyone Ichigo would trust with his sisters."

"Which is everyone, considering if they let anything happen to Karin and Yuzu, he would kill them," Rukia reminded him.

"True, but I mean on a regular basis. People he doesn't _have_ to threaten with death."

"Well at least that narrows it down some.."

"That narrows is down by a lot, whatcha talk' about 'some'?" Renji demanded.

"Shut up and tell me who you plan on talking to."

"Well obviously we can always look out for them if we happen to see them. I was thinking-"

"Oh god he's been thinking! Run! The world's going to end!" Rukia shouted dramatically before clutching her stomach and laughing.

"Ha-ha. Funny. Now shut up. What about the other lieutenants? Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Izuru, Madarame, and even Ayasegawa might help."

Rukia considered the group while Renji led the way. "It might work, but isn't that a lot of people to be going after two little girls? Even if they are Ichigo's little sisters.."

"It's not like we're going to be posting ourselves around the clock for them! We're just going to keep an eye out. If we find them, we find them. If not, then they're either Hallows or already in the districts."

"Alright, we'll do it your way because I am at a total loss." Rukia stopped suddenly. "Whoa.."

Renji turned to look at her as they stopped on the street. "What?"

"Feeling this dumb.. Is this how you and Ichigo feel all the time? It sucks!"

Renji's fist connected with her skull. She groaned and clutched at the spot, kneeling down.

"Don't insult someone bigger than you," Renji told her. Rukia's leg suddenly shot out and made contact. He cried out and started hopping around, holding his shin.

Rukia stood up and kicked him in his other shin. Renji fell to the ground with a loud thud!.

"WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA?"

Rukia ignored him and kept walking. She heard Renji muttering to himself about a short bitch and gave herself a smug smile. "Hurry up, Renji, or I'll pass it off as my idea!" She laughed when she heard Renji scrambling to get up and run after her. "Where to first?"

"We'll stop by the 11th squad first. Ikkaku's loud mouth will help us spread the word."

"You're one to talk about having a loud mouth, Renji."

""

The Lieutenants had seemed wary when Rukia and Renji first began asking for their help because the only way they were able to see it was they were giving the Kurosaki's special treatment and leniency.

Rukia sighed in defeat as the Lieutenants began disagreeing with her saying finding Ichigo's sisters would be the best thing for everyone right now. As she looked from face to face, words ran themselves through her head and were out of her mouth before she could properly analyze them.

"What if there's a new threat? Someone worse than Aizen. What are you going to do if Ichigo is too worried about his sisters to really concentrate on the battle?"

"That won't happen."

Rukia looked down at Ikkaku. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Ichigo is the type of man who would put aside his worries to help those who need him _now_. He would still worry, but he wouldn't fuck everything else up for that one little thing."

"While that's more than usually true, think about this.." Rukia slowly walked over and stopped in front of him. Even standing at full height with Ikkaku sitting, she was just barely taller than him."What if that same new threat took his sisters hostage? Just because it was so easy to and it could. What do you think Ichigo would do then, Madarame? Do you think he would put them aside to save the rest of us? What if doing that meant his sisters would die? What if doing that meant he would lose them for good because he chose _all of us_ over _them_?"

The room was silent as everyone thought of Rukia's words. She released a long breath and looked at everyone with calm eyes. "Look, if anyone here knows Ichigo, it's me and I'm just saying it would be better if his sisters were here so that if they become Soul Reapers like him, then at least they'll be able to defend themselves and he wouldn't be so distracted if there_ is_ a new threat. Think of it as a start to repaying Ichigo for all he's done in the past two years."

Matsumoto sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's hard to disagree when you put it that way."

After that, they all agreed with no hesitations. Matsumoto said something about having to check on her squad because her captain couldn't because of the meeting and they all realized they had things to do and left.

Rukia sighed and sat down where she was after they had all gone. Renji watched her silently, waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"Renji, is it alright to have some of the highest ranking Shinigami look for two souls who might or might not have crossed over on their own just because their brother is the most powerful Shinigami in all of Seireitei?"

Renji didn't answer for a long while. He had to choose his words carefully. "I don't know. But I think you're thinking about the safety of the Seireitei, which includes keeping Ichigo sane which means getting his sisters. So there's no reason to doubt what you said. Just be ready to eat your words if it doesn't go as planned."

Rukia snorted in response. She stood up and walked to the door to leave. "I'm going to go to that meeting now. They should be starting to wonder where Ichigo is right about now."

"Yeah, I have paperwork to sign too. The Captain's gonna kill me if I don't get those finished today."

"Do you _ever_ do your paperwork?"

"Sometimes. When it's called for."

"I figured."

_ADTR6_

_"You know Ichigo. Just say what he would say."_

"That's easier said than done, you ass," Rukia muttered to herself. Renji's advise was good, but not exactly the best thing he could have said right then.

The doors leading to the captain's meeting room leered over Rukia's small frame. She scolded herself when just looking at the doors sent a shiver down her spine. Rukia took a deep breath and pushed on the door.

It swung open without a sound. The room was relatively dark, except from the few lights around the top near the ceiling. Directly in Rukia's path, there stood a tall throne-like chair where Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood holding his knotted cane in front of him, both hands resting on top.

Rukia held her head high as she walked into the room, not even jumping when the doors suddenly slammed shut. She stopped in the middle of the two lines of Captains 2 through 13.

"Kuchiki Rukia.. I sent for Kurosaki Ichigo. Not you."

"I know. I came here in his stead." Rukia's voice matched the iciness of Yamamoto's perfectly.

"Where is Kurosaki?" Captain Kuchiki Byakuya asked, his voice steely.

Rukia didn't look at her brother as she spoke. "He's... unconscious.. at the moment."

"Unconscious? What the hell happened to him!" Captain Zaraki Kenpatchi demanded, stepping forward. "He better not be injured! I'm the only one allowed to kill him, damnit!"

"Why?" It was obvious the boy genius's curiosity got the better of him.

The other captains drowned out Hitsugaya and Zaraki. Rukia was silent. She kept her gaze on the Captain-Commander. Blazing violet burned into squinting red, neither of the owners willing to drop first.

The other captains stared at the pair, (finally the two shutting up) each wondering who will fold under the other's gaze. The air seemed to crackled with an intenseness that made the other captains cringe. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana literally stopped breathing. In all their days with the Captain-Commander, very few people have ever done something like this.

Finally, Yamamoto asked, "What has happened to Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki?"

"He's.. ill, let's say," she said after considering the word.

"Explain."

Rukia's head fell slightly. Her face gathered a sad look. "Have you ever lost someone close to you, Captain-Commander? Someone.. who meant the world to you and you've known for either most or all of your life?"

Several of the captains were taken back. What kind of question was that?

It was several minutes later before any noise was made. Yamamoto said simply, "Yes. I know the pain."

Rukia's eyes slid closed and her head fell slightly more. "Then I hope you'll understand Ichigo's pain." Her face gained a painful look. "Ichigo's family died on the last day he was visiting just before he had a chance to say goodbye."

"So what?" Soi Fon said, "Everyone dies. It's just how it goes."

An intense dark and angry aura suddenly sprouted around Rukia, making several of the captains gasp, take a step back, or both. The only ones who didn't react were Yamamoto, Byakuya, Kenpatchi, and Kurotsuchi. It crawled it's way towards the people like snakes, and rode the waves of the air like ribbons. The energy from Rukia seemed to make the air heavy and crackly. She said nothing, afraid she would say something reckless. That wouldn't do anyone any good, least of all her and Ichigo. She chose to let Soi Fon's words roll over her and fade away. The aura faded until nothing was left and the captain's righted themselves.

"What would you do, Captain Soi Fon..." Rukia slowly turned towards the captain, clasping her hands in front of her. "What would you do if the people you cared for the most suddenly died right in front of your eyes?"

Soi Fon scoffed. "I _have_ experienced it, every-"

"Not your _squad_, Captain. Someone who has_ nothing_ to do with your life style. Someone outside of the circle you run with. Someone who you actually_ cared for _and would_ die_ for in an instant."

Yoruchi flashed through Soi Fon's mind.

Byakuya thought of his wife, Rukia's sister, Hisana.

Yachiru popped into Kenpatchi's head before he forced the thought to go away. He didn't do the sentimental shit.

"Pretend it's a dream and fold into myself.."

The captains and Rukia looked at Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I would pretend it was a dream for a few hours. Then I would fold into myself until I was ready to take on the world on my own." The eyelids slid open slowly, revealing sad aqua eyes. He could feel Momo tugging on his arm, trying to get him to go somewhere he really didn't want to; he could hear her laughter in his ears; he could smell the peaches and watermelon they had just eaten at the house they lived in before becoming Soul Reapers. Then he saw the blood that surrounded her like a cloud on the floor where Aizen's _Zanpakutō _had stabbed her. "When I finally excepted it, I would be angry. There would be no reasoning with me until I had either broken someone or something or broken down myself."

The silence was sad as everyone thought of Hitsugaya's words.

"Do you speak from experience, Captain?" Ukitake asked quietly.

The boy genius nodded. "Yes, I do."

Soi Fon broke the silence that followed by saying, "Yes, what happened to Kurosaki is tragic, no matter who it is, but that doesn't mean we should be risking our lives for two souls that may or may not be still in the world of the living."

"It's not risking our lives and I never said anything about going to find them," Rukia corrected.

"You're implying that we should."

"All I've said is what happened to them and why Ichigo needs a small break. I never said anything that should leave you to believe I was asking someone to go look for them."

Captain Ukitake shivered at how even and calm his squad member's voice sounded.

Soi Fon huffed and crossed her arms. "So what are you so mad about? If you're not asking for anything, then there's nothing to get upset about."

"I'm asking for time for him to rest," Rukia snapped. "Not that I'm asking _you_, Captain Soi Fon."

You could have put a caption over the captain's heads that read "Oh shit.." at that moment. Soi Fon's face burned red. "How dare you-!"

"No." Rukia held up a finger to silence the captain. "How dare _you_. He never asked for anything from any of you. _Never_. And now when I'm asking one thing from you for him since he refuses to because you demanded payment for that one thing one thousand times over, you won't even think about what I'm asking. He gave up everything to save us - to save _everyone_ - _and you're still being a bitch when it comes to him!_"

"Why are you angry at the Squad Captain's for that? It was his choice! We have no influence in that decision!"

"Why shouldn't I be? I didn't see any of _you_ willing to give up your Shinigami powers to bring down Aizen."

The coldness in Rukia's voice was even more powerful than any of Captain Hitsugaya's attacks could have been. It froze their very bones, making them unable to move until Rukia whirled around to face the Captain-Commander. She held up her right hand in the air, folding her index and thumb into her palm, holding her other three fingers up, and putting the back of her towards the Captain-Commander so her palm was facing her.

"Three days," she said, "Three days for him to rest with no disturbances. After those three days, I'll slap him back into shape. He'll be at your disposal from then on, as a normal Shinigami."

"And I suppose there will be a price on my part?"

Rukia grinned, sending chills down some of the captains' backs. "(2)Your payment for having a barely complaining Ichigo is to allow him one hour for every mission he goes on for seven days straight to look for his sisters."

The Captain-Commander was silent, contemplating Rukia's words. Finally, he said, "Is that your only request for Kurosaki?"

"For now." No hesitation, stammering, or stuttering. Honest and to the point.

"You may go, if that is your only request 'for now'," Yamamoto said quietly and calmly.

"Then we have a deal, Captain-Commander?"

The old man bowed his head. "We have a deal and i shall respect it. For every mission Kurosaki goes on, I will grant him on hour to look through the districts for his family."

Rukia smiled and bowed the way a Kuchiki should. "Thank you, Captain-Commander Yamamoto," she said, still bowed. She straightened up and left without another word or backwards glance. She did bow her head to her brother, but she never stopped walking.

She stopped just outside the doors. Rukia's breath hitched and she started hyperventilating. Her hand clutched at her heart, suddenly feeling it pound out of control. _What did I just do what did I just do what did I just do what did I just do? _

She found herself smiling at the fact that she _actually_ survived and ran back to Ichigo's quarters at full speed.

"I hate that she's right.. Damnit all.." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Just which part is she correct about?" Komamura asked him.

"The part where she said Kurosaki doesn't ask for anything and when he does get our help, we demand payment one thousand times over." Hitsugaya crossed his arms again and huffed. "I have yet to see anything that contradicts that information."

"We will continue this meeting tomorrow morning," Yamamoto suddenly announced. "I am sure we could all use a break after hearing what Ms Kuchiki had to say. I suggest this situation does not leave this room for now, until everything is sorted out."

The captains' agreed and left one by one to deal with their own squads.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**FINALLY! I FINISHED IT! Jesus mother of fuck that took forever. See, I did have it typed up to where it was.. BEYOND a ten.. but I forgot to keep myself logged in so when I went to save... I went to the sign in screen instead and I had to retype it.. This is the result. Yeah I was _not_ happy... But something to be happy about = Rukia kicked Captain ass! Ok, well.. she told them off. But it's good enough! Actually this chapter and Chapter 7 were originally one chapter, but it just wasn't right so I split them up.**

**(1) That's kind of what it is isn't? Well that's what I'm calling it.**

**(2)Ok for those who didn't quite get that, that means = ****Yamamoto has Ichigo working for him for a week straight. One mission = one hour to look for Karin and Yuzu, totally undisturbed. ****So during the week Ichigo is doing nonstop missions, the number of missions he does adds up to how many hours he's allowed to look through the districts for his sisters. Get it now? If not message me and I'll try to explain better.**

**Seriously though.. I'm still mad. People just suck when it comes to OC's. Gah.**

**Moving on! Chapter!... What chap am I on? Uhh hold on I hafta scroll up real quick.. Chapter Six! Ok.**

**Do you know how hard it is to have two stories have the same plot and shit yet they're_ totally_ different but they have to have the same crap in them or else it doesn't make sense?**

******Rate the Chaps!**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	7. Ichigo Starts His Missions for Time

**A Day To Remember Chapter Seven**

**I know the last chapter said it would have Karin in it, but again, I had to split up a few chapters and apparently missed that little part. Um.. this chapter _may_ have Karin in it.. I'm not sure yet cause I really need to get Ichigo out of the way right now. But if not, she'll definately be in the next one. She has to be, I mean she is the main character of this fic, right?**

**I'm rambling. I'll get on with the chap.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. At first, he was blind. He couldn't see anything. He had to blink a couple million times before his vision started coming back. Ichigo pushed himself up and glanced around, quickly flinching and turning his head when his eyes started burning. He used the heels of his hands to rub his eyes dry. After his eyes had settled, Ichigo looked around, wondering how he had ended up here. Wasn't he just at the mall with his sisters and father?

Ichigo froze. Slowly, his face fell and relaxed, replaced with sadness. He had been at the mall, but then they left and before they got home..

The accident flashed through his mind at full force, not even being nice enough to save him from the headache he got after the crash. Pain and sadness flashed through his brown eyes, turning them a dark chocolate brown instead of their usual hazel.

His family was dead. Gone. Deceased. No longer existent to the world.

Ichigo brought up his right knee, curled his other leg around his ankle, laced his fingers together on his raised knee and let his forehead drop to rest on his fingers. He sighed and felt his eyes slip closed as he thought of his family.

A light snore made him jump a little. He looked to his left. Ichigo smiled at the lump on the futon that was called Rukia when it was awake. He stood, a bit wobbly, and attempted to walk over to Rukia. Key word: 'attempted'. Ichigo ended up crawling to her because his legs fell asleep on him. Not moving for a while will do that.

He vaguely wondered how long he had been asleep when he slid his knees partly under the futon and stopped with his chest pressed against the edge. Rukia rolled over so that she faced Ichigo, tucking an arm under her head so her hand tangled in her dark raven hair. Ichigo smiled fondly at her just in time for her to open the eyes that had a -usually annoying- knowing glint.

"Hey," he said just above a whisper. He kept the smile, surprising her just a little bit.

"Hey," she repeated. "When did you wake up?"

"About 9 seconds ago. It would have been 4 seconds, but my legs fell asleep."

"Well then I should really thank them for that. I got an extra 5 seconds before your annoying stare woke me up from my beauty sleep," she teased.

He smirked. "I could make a really bad remark about you so called beauty sleep, but I'll keep that one to myself."

"You better."

A chuckle escaped him as he stood up. Rukia pushed herself up enough for him to sit down where her head had been then she laid her head on his lap. Immediately, his hand was running through her hair, messing it up even more. She found herself closing her eyes and being lulled to sleep by Ichigo playing with her hair.

"Ok, before you fall asleep.." Ichigo took his hand away from her head, earning himself a very angry growl, and moved it to her upper arm. He kneaded the muscle with his thumb as he continued talking. "How long have _I_ been asleep?"

"About two days."

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because I saw how hurt you were when you came through the gate. I thought you could use the rest. Besides.."

Ichigo waited for her to keep talking. When she didn't, he pressed on. "Besides..."

"It gave me an excuse..."

Rukia turned her head to press her face into his thigh.

"An excuse for what, Rukia?" Ichigo leaned up, trying to see her face, but she had managed to hide her entire face with his leg.

Whatever she said next came out as a gargled mumble. It sounded like someone in the background of a (1)Charlie Brown episode.

"Rukia, come on. What was the excuse for?" Ichigo said. He was trying not to laugh, but the way she sounded, he couldn't help it! "Rukia!"

"Oh!" she huffed. Rukia pushed herself all the way up and sat on her knees on the futon, knees pressed against Ichigo. "I needed an excuse for the Captains, alright! I needed a reason why you wouldn't be able to go on missions yet to buy time!"

Ichigo just blinked at her. "What the hell are you talking about, Rukia?"

Rukia took a deep breath and started from the beginning. She told him of her and Renji asking the other Lieutenant's help and then the meeting she attended in his place. While telling the story, she kept her head bowed so she didn't have to look at Ichigo, afraid he would be angry with her. When she had finished, she kept her head down until a tan hand appeared in her vision and pulled her head up by the chin.

She was stunned when she saw Ichigo's honey brown eyes. They were usually a brown darkened with over-protectiveness, annoyance, and stubbornness. But now they were softened with an emotion Rukia couldn't name...

Rukia couldn't help herself as she stared at them. She felt like she was falling into those pools of honey, falling, falling..

Then Ichigo suddenly turned her head and put a butterfly kiss on her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden almost nonexistent contact.

Ichigo pulled away from her and smirked at her flushed face. Rukia opened her eyes, she realized he was smirking at her, and blushed even more. She reached forward and tagged him on the shoulder. "Sh-shut up. And what was that for anyway?"

He let go of her chin, but grabbed the front of her uniform to pull her closer. He pulled until she was cuddled up into his side, then draped his arm over her frame. He had pulled her so close to his body, Rukia had to pull up her knees to her chest and lean into him. She heard him breathe deeply before she looked up to see his head laying backwards on the back of the futon.

"Ichigo.."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, not moving his head, then looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you said all of that on my behalf. Kinda makes me think Soi Fon was right about it being special treatment," he admitted sheepishly. He turned to look at her. He was smiling again. "Thank you, though."

Rukia blushed again, but replied with a huff. "Idiot. It wasn't just for you. If you're too busy sulking over Karin and Yuzu, you'll be totally useless here. I had to do something for the sake of the Seireitei!"

Ichigo hid his smirk from the blushing Rukia. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and felt her relax against him. Her head fell to lay on his chest and he felt her let go a small sigh.

Silence fell around them for a few minutes before Ichigo suddenly groaned and sighed. "Well, we can't sit here forever. Let's go."

Rukia scrambled out his way as Ichigo pushed himself up. She asked in a surprised but stern tone, "What are you doing, Ichigo?"

He put his hands on his hips and turned to look at her with a 'duh' expression. "I'm gonna go find Renji so you two to train with me. I only have one day to get back in the game before I'm at Old Man Yama's mercy."

"No you're not." Rukia reached up and grabbed his sash. She gave a hard tug that made him fall forward. She stopped him just before he collided with the couch and tugged on the pant leg that would make him turn and fall to the couch on his butt. Rukia jammed one arm under his knees, wrapped the other one over the top of his knees and laced her fingers together, and laid her head back on his thigh. "You have the rest of today and all day tomorrow to rest up until you're at the Captain-Commander's mercy. Don't you dare think I'm going to let you ruin that by training and getting your ass beat by Renji and visa versa. Besides, you're not ready to do anything extreme yet. So I'm not going to let you."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Rukia before a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He leaned his head back again and brought his hand up to run his fingers through her dark soft hair.

_ADTR7_

"Oi, Ichigo! Where are ya?"

Ichigo looked up at his friend's loud mouth. He set down the pen he was writing his report with. "In here, Renji. And shut the fuck up. You're loud."

"Oh looky he can point out the obvious. Anyway, I got yer first mission of the week. The Captain-Commander would have called ya to his office for it, but apparently he's still dealing with a very pissed off Captain Soi Fon."

Ichigo chuckled as Renji let the file fall on his table. "Yeah, Rukia told her off two weeks ago. From what I heard from Rangiku from what Toushirou told her, it was a sight to see. I wish I could've been there for it."

"All she told me was that she was surprised to have survived," Renji laughed, "She said she hyperventilated outside the doors."

Ichigo grinned then scowled as he flipped through the files. "Why the hell are there files if they're only going to get tossed? Isn't that a waste of supplies and reading?"

"You'd think so, but no. There's a room in the 12th squad's area where these go to be reused and all that wonderful recycling shit."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Not a lot of people go there because... well.." Renji shrugged, "it's the 12th Squad. No one wants to deal with them."

Ichigo let his head fall to the side, deciding Renji's words were true.

"It's some weird system the Captain-Commander's trying out. So far, it seems to work a helluva lot better. Usually we just go to our captains or the Captain-Commander himself, but since you don't have a captain he had to start improvising. But doing it just for you would piss off some major people so he's doing for all of the Seireitei. So where ya goin'?" Renji asked as he sat on the other side of the table.

"Some island I haven't been on yet. Some where in the west. I'll find it eventually."

"Well don't take too long lookin' for it. Each mission adds another hour."

Ichigo sighed. He closed the file and set it aside. He laid his left arm on the table and brought up his right hand to run his fingers through his bright orange spiky hair. "Yeah, I know. I wish there was another way to rack up the time, but the old man won't budge. Since Rukia and him made that deal,_ I've_ got to stick by it. Why is it she gets to make my decisions for me when I'm out cold? How the hell is that fair?"

"In order for each subject: dude, that sucks; that sucks even more; because she's your girl and you're stuck with her; it's not, but it's Rukia, you really gonna tell her no?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at him, hiding his grin. "In order for each subject: I know; I know; *sigh* damn..; not if I want to live."

Renji gave him a toothy grin. "Exactly."

"God this sucks." Ichigo pushed away from the table and flung himself backwards to lay on the ground.

"When do you leave?" Renji slid the file towards himself and opened it.

"In about an hour. So I should probably find that island, huh?"

"Probably. Hey, I know that island. You allowed to take anyone with- nevermind. Just answered my own question," Renji said as he shut the file again.

Ichigo pulled his head up enough to look at the redhead. "What?"

"I was gonna ask if you were allowed to have anyone go with ya. I looked in the thing and it said only one person per mission. Guess that's the complicated part of your missions, strawberry."

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY, DAMNIT!" Ichigo roared as he sat up with such speed, the wind he created pushed Renji back a little bit. "They've all been like that, but they were so easy the first week, I didn't even consider bringing anyone along. And since you know where it is, why don't you come with me? I don't want to end up in the middle of some volcano somewhere."

"Yeah I can, but aren't you gonna ask Rukia to go?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He adverted his gaze from Renji's and glared daggers at the floor. "She's busy. Old Man Yama made sure Ukitake gave her plenty of work to keep her from me to make sure I keep my end of the deal."

"Oh.." Renji saw the murderous look in Ichigo's eyes and decided to leave it at that. "Well let's go tell her we're leaving. I don't think you want her to find out from someone else that you're gone."

Ichigo laughed. "God no. I would be worse than dead. And so would you! She'd see you as an accomplice."

Renji froze, halfway up from the ground, hand still on the table. "Shit. You're right. We definitely tell her you're leaving." Renji sprang up and ran for the door.

"You worried about me, Renji?" Ichigo called out to Renji. The pineapple had dodged into the hallway before Ichigo had taken two steps.

Renji stuck his head back inside the door. "No, I'm worried that she'll kill me for not telling her you left."

"Thanks a lot."

"Dude, it's every man for himself against her. You should know that by now."

"Wuss."

"I am not a wuss!" Renji nearly screeched.

Ichigo smirked and his eyes narrowed. "Then why are you so scared of Rukia?"

"Because unlike with you - who she's head over heels for, by the way - she will kill me. _Particularally_ if I don't say I'm leaving with you and _especially_ if I say I'm leaving with you and I don't bring you back."

"Renji, you're rambling," Ichigo said.

The red head shrugged. "Something's gotta fill the silence until we reach the 13th Squad."

Suddenly realizing he hadn't been paying attention, Ichigo looked around in amazement. Sure enough, they had reached where the 13th squad usually were. Ichigo gave the smirking Renji a wary glance. "That's just down right weird. Even by my living with my dad, that's weird."

Renji continued smirking at him. He led Ichigo through a gap in the gate and up a stone pathway. They stopped at a set of double doors and Renji raised his hand to knock, but before his knuckles could make contact, the door was wrenched open.

The pair jumped back as a small black blur rushed at them. They threw their arms out to catch it. The blur was moving too fast to really stop at first and they three bodies went flying over the pathway, finally stopping at the gateway, falling in a pile.

"Ow! What the hell do you think you two are doing?" the blur screeched.

"Rukia?" Ichigo and Renji asked in unison.

"No shit, Sherlock and Watson! You figure that all on your own? Look, you two-" Rukia sprang up from the small heap the three were in. "I'm in a hurry. I don't have time to deal with either of you."

"Well that's good because we were just getting ready to tell you that we're leaving for a mission," Ichigo said.

That stopped her. She rigidly looked at him. "You got a mission? Now?"

"A little while ago. We have to leave in about 10 minutes."

"Huh.."

Renji looked from one to the other, deciding it was probably better for him to stay quiet.

"Figures," she huffed.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but Rukia was gone the next second, having flash stepped away from them.

"Fuck," Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, we should go. We'll just deal with that when we get back."

"More like when everything has settled down. There's no way Old Man Yama's going to let either of us have a break until my sisters either are or are not found."

Renji could hear the longing in his friend's voice. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Without a word - knowing there wouldn't be any - Renji started walking and led Ichigo out of the 13th squad's area. When they reached a clear area, Renji used his Zanpakuto to create a gate and they stepped in.

It took them over an hour to find the Hallow. Honestly, it looked like a giant duck; it was a golden yellow with ugly green uneven stripes running down it's back and wings, it's feet looked like a wolves and it's face was so distorted, there was no way of telling what it looked like. It was super fast, leaping from building to building, tree to tree as the two bright haired Shinigami chased after it. Several times they tried to corner it or catch it off guard, but every time the plan failed. The Hallow either dodged at the last second or just laughed at them and went around them.

"Son of a_ bitch_, this thing can move!" Ichigo growled as he stopped at the edge of the roof he was on. Renji was on the building next to his, glaring at the evil duck as it laughed at them.

"Does that thing only know how to laugh?" Renji asked.

"I don't know! Why the hell are you asking me?" Ichigo leaped off the building chasing after the damned thing once again. He found it at the park on the other side of town. He could see Renji out of the corner of his eye, trying to sneak up behind it to scare it directly into Ichigo's path.

The orangette hid himself on the other side of the jungle gym, for once his hair actually came in handy. Amidst the shadows, his uniform was easily hidden. Among the bright colors of the play thing, his hair couldn't be identified. He waited for Renji to do something before he sprung out and revealed himself.

The Hallow was circling a group of young teenagers who were way out past curfew. None of them could see the duck Hallow, which both relieved and worried Ichigo. If they couldn't see it, then they couldn't go off screaming like idiots and made out to be insane by telling people what they saw. But.. if they couldn't see it, they couldn't realize the danger they were in.

Ichigo swore silently, intently watching Renji as he moved from tree to tree, shadow to shadow. The Hallow was too busy circling the teens to notice him.

Just as the Hallow was about to snatch one of the teens - a girl with bright blond and long hair - Renji jumped out at it and slashed it's arm. The girl whirled around with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rini?" one of the boys asked her.

"I-I could have sworn I heard something.."

"Probably just your imagination, Rini," one of the other girls giggled, swaying against the guy she had her arm wrapped around. It was more than obvious that Rini and the first guy who had spoken were the only ones _not_ drunk.

Ichigo leaped over the jungle gym, Zangetsu held high. He brought it down with such a force, he cut right through it's other arm and torso.

"Ichigo, we gotta get the kids outa here!" Renji yelled at him, taking aim again.

Ichigo watched as the Hallow immediately regenerated it's missing limbs in record time and went after Renji. The orangette leaped onto the Hallow's back and held on for his life as the thing screamed and changed direction.

"What the hell ya doin'?" Renji screamed at him.

"Get the kids outa here!" Ichigo jumped up and sent the Hallow flying by kicking it square in the back. It flew several meters, far enough for Renji to start moving the teenagers. Ichigo could hear them screaming at the thing pushing them, but he ignored the sounds. The Hallow was scrambling up from the ground when Ichigo charged it again, refusing to give it time to understand what was happening. He swung with everything had for several rapid hits. Ichigo never gave the Hallow time to re-cooperate or regenerate. He swung and slashed as fast as he could. Finally, he managed to get the Hallow so diced up, it was nothing for Renji to come out of no where and slice through the mask.

The red pineapple landed next to Ichigo as the orangette sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Well that was eventful. Let's go." Renji raised Zabimaru to create a senkai gate, but Ichigo stopped him.

"I think we should do a perimeter check before we leave."

"Why?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just do a one real quick. I feel like there's another one somewhere that didn't make the radar."

Renji nodded. "Ok. I'll go this way."

Ichigo waited until Renji was out of sight before he started on his side of town. He scanned every shadow he came to, checking them for anything suspicious. A few miles away from where they had killed the first Hallow, he had found a group of weak Hallow. He easily took care of them and made his way back to where Renji was waiting for him.

_ADTR7_

There was nothing but darkness. She couldn't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything.

It was an odd and weird feeling. It was like she was suffocating or drowning, but she was breathing fine, like she had too much air for one person.

How long the darkness continued, she didn't know. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, or years. She had no idea how long she was in it.

For what seemed like ages, she floated in that empty darkness. She was alone.

She was just about to give up and let the darkness do whatever it was it was going to do, when suddenly there was a flash of light and she found herself standing on pavement. She looked around, totally confused. She looked down at her hands.

Karin gasped.

They were transparent.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) I don't know if China and Japan gets or even knows what/who Charlie Brown is, but it was the only way I could explain it.**

**Not really the best chapter I've ever done, but you can't have a great story without at least a few sucky chapters. Alright, so it ended with Karin. Well at least she was in it a lil bit. The next one is all her, I think. I haven't really looked at it yet. We'll see. The next chapter should be at least a little better than this one since it will have Karin in it.**

**I couldn't come up with any titles for this chapter, so if you have any ideas let me know, k?**

**Rate the Chaps!**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	8. District 4 in the South Rukongai

**A Day To Remember Chapter Eight**

**Alright sooo the last two chapters were focused more on Ichigo and what was going on in the heart of the Soul Society. There was a IchiRuki moment. Yay for those who like them. Sorry for those who don't.**

**HAVING SAID THAT PLEASE READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE! If there's a couple you don't like (example - the IchiRuki moment) that I put in here PLEASE JUST IGNORE THEM. I mean, yes, they are important but they're not NEARLY as important as Karin herself. PLEASE don't stop reading this just because of one moment you didn't like. Just ignore it and keep going because you never know, I could totally change it to be what you like! I mean I'm sure some of you have noticed I *apparently* like killing off people so it may turn just enough in your favor. But PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! don't stop reading because of one moment. I would understand it if it was the whole thing in general, but one moment? Really?**

**Totally got off topic there. Sorry. Well Chapter Eight! OhMiGawd I so prowd of mesilf! Seriously though it's a freakin' miracle I haven't given up on it yet. But I won't. Not this one. I really want to see this one finished even if everyone ends up hating it. Only then will I trash it.**

**On with the story! Sorry I tend to type and type and type...**

**and I'm doing it again. Sorry! Ok We're back to Karin, thank the Gods. Find out what happened to her after the accident. Where's Yuzu? Her father? And who knew a soul could use Shunpo to escape a Hallow?**

_There was nothing but darkness. She couldn't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything._

_It was an odd and weird feeling. It was like she was suffocating or drowning, but she was breathing fine, like she had too much air for one person._

_How long the darkness continued, she didn't know. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, or years. She had no idea how long she was in it._

_For what seemed like ages, she floated in that empty darkness. She was alone._

_She was just about to give up and let the darkness do whatever it was it was going to do, when suddenly there was a flash of light and she found herself standing on pavement. She looked around, totally confused. She looked down at my hands._

_Karin gasped._

_They were transparent._

_ADTR8_

What had happened to her before the darkness and how the did she get out of it?

She was standing in the middle of a street, buildings all around her.

Karin knew these buildings. She was in Karakura town. These buildings were from uptown. This was where the accident was right? Where were the others? c

Her legs moved on their own accord and made their way through the streets towards her home. They weaved her through the crowd, unconsciously trying to not hit anyone. Karin heard a child screaming at his mother, saying he wanted to see his daddy. She stopped walking and looked across the street where she had heard the screaming coming from. The boy had dark brown hair and pasty white skin, contradicting his mother's light brown hair and tanned skin. His mother had a firm, but starting to slack grip on his wrist, trying to keep him from running into the street. Karin couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but something calmed him down. She grabbed him up in a hug and they stayed there.

"Yoshi! Daisuke!"

She turned and saw a brown haired man with glasses running down the sidewalk she was on. The mother and child looked up and their faces had these over sized huge smiles. The boy wiggled out of his mother's grip and ran at his father. The man told him to stop, he would get hit by a car.

Karin stayed to make sure the boy made it across the street, then kept walking. She heard them walking behind her. She glanced back and saw the kid running towards her. She stepped out of a large man's way and into the boy's, thinking he would go around her.

She realized she was dead when he and his parents went right through her.

Karin stood there for about 5 minutes before she sighed, let her head and shoulders droop, then threw her head back in exasperation and exclaimed, "Crap!"

It took her another 30 minutes to reach the street her house sat on. "Hey! Is anyone here?" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to make a greater sound.

When no one answered, Karin let out a low growl. She put her hand on the front door and tried to open it. Her hand went through the handle.

"Damnit.."

She waved her hand through the door, making sure it would actually go through, and then walked through it.

"Oh my god."

There were sheets placed over the couch, chairs, and dining table. The lights had been taken out of their sockets. There were boxes half packed in the corner.

"How long was I dead!" Karin screeched.

"Karin?"

"Yuzu?" she ran up the stairs. "Yuzu!"

"Karin!" Yuzu came through their bedroom door and ran at Karin. She jumped into Karin's arms and they fell to their knees. Yuzu was clutching Karin so tightly, she was thankful she couldn't die again. "Karin, what's going on? I tried to talk to people and everyone acted like they couldn't see me or hear me and I can walk through walls and stuff-"

"I know, Yuzu, I know. You're ok, though. We're ok."

"How are we ok?" she screamed at Karin. She pushed off of her and walked away, back towards their door. "It's like we're - we're-"

"Dead?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face Karin. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees. Karin rushed to her side. "Yuzu-"

"How can we.. be.. It's not possible.."

"Yes it is and we are. Like Mom. Like Ichi-nii."

Yuzu was silent for a long while. "What do you remember... before..."

"I remember getting in the car at the mall. That's it."

"After we got in the car and drove away from the mall, we stopped at a place to eat. Daddy got hungry again. After that..." Yuzu shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well thats good because I had no clue what we did after getting in the car." Karin tried to make it sound like a funny thing, but it just seemed to depress her twin even more. Yuzu slumped into her arms and she held Yuzu close to her. Karin let her sit there for a few minutes then made her get up so she could take Yuzu downstairs. Karin had her sit by the couch while she went to examine the house.

Dust covered everything. There were no sheets so either no one had been in this room yet, or the door was locked and they hadn't broken in. Karin walked over and ran her fingers over the window sill. Her fingertips couldn't even drag the dust that had collected there. The clothes she had changed out of the day she had died were still on the floor by her bed and Yuzu's school bag was still sitting on her chair at her desk, half opened. Karin left before she could find anything else.

Ichigo's room was the same; no sheets and dust everywhere. Really, the dust in here didn't surprise her. After he died, everyone just kind of avoided the room. He had a stack of books on his desk, one of them left open like he had been reading it. That kind of shocked her because she's never seen him actually_ reading_ a book.

She left Ichigo's room and made her way back downstairs. Yuzu was where Karin had left her so she continued looking around. The kitchen was just as pristine as it was the last day they were there. She thought that the cabinets must be empty because of one that was cracked open.

"Karin?"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

She froze, sighed, and walked in to sit next to Yuzu. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't there those things that... eat... ghosts? How are we going to stay away from them?"

"Well.. More than likely, Ichi-nii knows what happened. He's probably looking for us and Dad. Hey speaking of morons, have you seen Dad yet?"

Yuzu shook her head. "I've only seen you."

"Either way, Ichi-nii or Rukia will find us and some one will send us to Soul Society. There, we can do whatever it is we need to do. Alright?"

She gave Karin a small smile and nodded.

"Good. Now until then, let's just stay here. At least we know where we are," Karin suggested.

"Ok. How long do you think it'll take Ichi-nii or Ruki-nee-chan to find us?"

Karin shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not long, considering Captain Commander Yamamoto owes him."

"For saving the Soul Society a bunch of times!" Yuzu grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Karin pounded her fist in her palm. "You know how he saved their sorry asses with every threat they've come up against. There's no way the Captain Commander can tell him he can't come look for us. He owes Ichi-nii too much."

Yuzu was happy to think that Karin could protect her until Ichigo came and sent the pair of them to the Soul Society. Her face lit up with joy at her sister's words.

Karin was determined to make it happen, whether that meant she had to force a Shinigami to contact her brother or something, she would make sure Yuzu at least made it. Karin was not going to let her sister be eaten and turned into a Hallow. Not Yuzu.

The days went by fast, blurring into each other until the twins couldn't tell how long they had been there. They were estimating around a week.

"Hey, Yuzu, wanna go on a walk with me?"

Karin found Yuzu sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She was leaning back, holding herself up with her arms and holding her legs up, running her feet through the couch.

"What are you doing, Yuzu?" Karin was trying not to laugh, but it was difficult.

"I'm bored! I can't do my cleaning because I just float through everything! I've never had this much free time before." She finished her words with a pout.

"Well come on a walk with me. I was just asking you when I came in here."

Yuzu sighed. "I suppose.."

Yuzu followed her through the front door, then she suddenly took off running.

"Hey! Yuzu, wait!"

Karin heard her laugh.

"Yuzu!"

Karin tore after her, quickly catching up. She grabbed Yuzu's arm and jerked her back. When she stopped struggling, Karin snapped at her. "Don't do that! There could have been a Hallow only feet away and I couldn't have gotten to you!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I saw the sunshine and it just took me over."

"Fine. Just don't run off like that, ok? I can't be there to protect you if you keep doing that."

"I won't do it again," Yuzu promised. She grabbed Karin's arm and linked them. They walked through Karakura town, checking out their school and friends, seeing that everything had relatively stayed the same. They all still seemed sad over the Kurosaki twins' deaths, which made Karin sad, but she let Yuzu be the one to cry for them.

Karin and Yuzu moved on to the rest of the town, stopping at shops they had liked to visit.

When it had finally been a couple hours, Karin suggested they go to the park and sit for a little bit. .

Yuzu folded her legs underneath her and fell down. Karin laid down on her back, watching the clouds above her. She turned her head slightly and saw a group of high schoolers walking the edge of the playground.

"You know.." she wondered out loud, "I seriously wonder how many people can see us and they think we're just regular kids at the park."

Yuzu never answered her because at that time an ear piercing howl soared through the air. They jumped up and started running towards the house, not stopping and just ran right through the walls. She continuously looked for Yuzu, making sure she never fell behind.

"Karin-chan! It's behind us!"

"Just run! It'll give up soon!" _I hope_, Karin added silently to herself.

They cut through a giant crowd of people, hoping it would lose their scent. All that did was make it mad. The Hallow started climbing the walls of the buildings around them.

"CHEATER!" Karin screamed at it. The sudden noise directed at it caused it to slow enough for the girls' to lose it so they could run straight home.

They reached the high school when the Hallow finally managed to cut them off.

Karin grabbed Yuzu's arms and they skidded to a shaky stop.

"Karin-chan.." Yuzu whimpered.

"Trust me, Yuzu."

She nodded. The hallow was taking it's sweet time getting to the girls, confident it had it's prey. Karin's mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to get them away from it. She remembered how Ichigo always managed to get away fast from hallows and even just people he didn't want to deal with. How did he do that? Karin put a death grip on Yuzu's wrist and used all of her willpower to flash step away.

Karin didn't stop until she was sure the Hallow was long gone. They had made it to the house, but she was so exhausted and drained that she collapsed on the sidewalk just outside the yard.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried. She wrenched her wrist from Karin's hand and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

She was breathing heavily. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. "Th.. that... took... a lot... more... power... than I... thought..."

"Don't do it again, then. You need to be careful when you do things like that, Karin."

"Hey."

Karin heard Yuzu gasp and felt her jump. "Who... i-is.. it... Yu.. zu..."

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Are you two Karin and Yuzu? Sisters to Kurosaki Ichigo?" It was a male voice.

"You know Ichi-nii?" Yuzu jumped up and ran to the man.

"Yeah. I was told to look for you two before I left. I took care of that Hallow so it's safe for a little while."

"Karin, he knows Ichi-nii!" Yuzu knelt down by Karin again and leaned over to look at her face. "Do you think he can send us?"

"Probably.. if he's a.. Shinigami..." Karin was slowly getting her lungs back, but it still really hurt.

"What happened?" On her other side, the guy knelt by Karin. He put his hand on her back, gingerly moving his fingers around. Karin's eyes widened when she realized he was healing her.

"We were being chased by the Hallow and she did this really quick running to get us away from it. I think Ichi-nii and Daddy called it the flash step?" Yuzu told him.

"What?" He leaned down to speak directly to Karin. "Did you really do a flash step?"

"Yeah.." She saw no point in lying. Ichigo would be able to tell and she needed all the back up support she could get before then so _maybe_ she would have a chance to live her afterlife.

"That's impressive. I've never known anyone who could do a flash step as a ghost or human. Well, your brother could, but he was using his Shinigami powers for that and he never did it before he met Kuchiki-san."

"Oh you know (1)Ruki-nee-chan too!"

"Ruki.. Never mind. I'll send you two to the Soul Society so you'll at least be safer there."

In just the few minutes the guy had his hand on her back, Karin's breathing had returned to normal and she no longer hurt. She sat up and looked at their helper.

He had shaggy and spiky looking black hair and dark gray eyes. He kind of had the same face build as Ichigo, except a light purple line going from the right side of his nose to the end of his left cheek bone and a large 69 under it on the edge of his cheek.

"Who are you? Ichi-nii's gonna ask who helped us," Karin said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuzu fidgeting and blushing like mad. "And Yuzu?"

"Hm?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Karin asked her, turning her head to look at Yuzu.

The blush got worse when she looked from Karin to the guy. "No-Nothing! Stop pestering me, Karin!"

"WHAT? Oh whatever. Who are you?" Karin asked again. "I don't think I've seen you hanging out with my brother before."

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi. If you see him, make sure to tell your brother that no harm came to you while I was with you. He'd never forgive me if you showed up with a scraped knee," he chuckled. Karin smiled and Yuzu kept blushing.

"You're a Lieutenant." He looked surprised that she knew his rank, so Karin told him, "I know your level of spiritual power and I saw the badge on your arm as soon as I got up. I'm not an oblivious idiot like my brother."

Hisagi laughed. "Alright then. Who's first?"

"She is. No exceptions." Karin pointed at Yuzu, who had started to protest against her. "She's going first."

"Alright." Hisagi unsheathed his sword and swung it around to where the butt of the hilt was pointed at her forehead. Suddenly, it was like Karin could feel her fear of leaving. It wrapped around her and enveloped her whole being.

She reached out and grasped Yuzu's hand in hers. "It's ok," Karin smiled at her, "Either me or Ichi-nii will find you. You won't be alone for very long, no matter how far we're separated."

"Are you sure, Karin-chan?"

Karin brought up her free hand and held her pinky out. "Or course. Have I lied to you yet?"

Yuzu smiled and took Karin's pinky with one of hers. "No," she whispered.

"Good. I'll meet you over there."

She nodded, straightening up to look Hisagi in the face. Her face flushed again as he pressed his hilt to her forehead. A small ring of light appeared underneath her and she slowly sunk through.

"Does she blush a lot?" Hisagi asked when she was gone.

"Not really. Then again, the only guy older than her she's ever been allowed to deal with is our brother so.." Karin shrugged.

"You guys are really protective of her."

She nodded. "Yuzu's very important to us. She's always been the baby sister and we aren't going to let her get hurt."

He was quiet, listening as she explained. "You know.." he said it just above a whisper, as though afraid of breaking some law of silence, "it's highly probable that you won't find your sister in the districts. It's very rare for someone to find a family member."

"I know." Karin looked him dead in the eye. "But _you_ don't know our family. We've lost too much now to lose each other. I will find her some day and we'll both get back with our brother."

The corner of Hisagi's mouth twitched. "What about your father?"

"Eh. If we find him, we find him. He'll turn up sooner or later."

He laughed at that. He pushed the hilt against her forehead and peacefulness washed over her.

It was as though Karin was in the darkness again, but she wasn't afraid of it. She knew she wasn't going to be stuck there. She knew she was going to come out in Soul Society.

Karin found herself standing in a plain and simple decorated small room. It only had a bed, a table, and a couple of mats to sit on at the table.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered out loud. Karin looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a short sage green kimono that had some of kind of tree on the bottom right and a mountain going across the left circling around to the back. "Oookaaayy... This is getting weird."

"Granny, I think I hear her."

"Calm down, Mirko. Let her rest."

"But Granny-"

"No buts. Now hush up."

Karin heard the kid grumble and mutter to himself, but he did as 'Granny' told him. Karin tiptoed over and cracked the door open. She saw a small boy in a plain gray kimono and an old lady in a pale pink kimono.

"Are you going to come out, dear, or would you prefer to continue staring?"

Karin sighed. So much for being able to look around before she talked to them. She opened the door a little wider and stepped out. "How long have I been here?"

"It's been two days since you showed up, out cold."

"Two days.. Was there a light brown haired girl with me?" Karin made her way to the small table the old lady was sitting out and sat down across from her.

"Nope. You was by yourselves." The boy talked with an English accent.

"It's 'You w_ere_ by yours_elf_', Mirko. Remember to talk properly in front of guests."

"Yes, Granny."

"I am called Granny." The old lady looked up at her and for the first time, Karin saw her face. She didn't look as old as she soudned; she actually looked really young. Her eyes were weird though; her right was a bright emerald green and her left was a crystal clear blue. Where has Karin seen them before? "Everyone around here calls me that, as you may. This insolent child here is Mirko."

"I am not in.. insulate, Granny!"

"_Insolent_ and yes you are. What is your name, dear? Do you remember it?"

"Yes. I'm Karin. Kurosaki Karin."

"Oh my that's good. Most people barely remember their first names, let alone their last. Who was that girl you were asking about?"

"My twin sister, Yuzu."

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Twin? You said brown hair."

"Oh, yeah. We're fraternal twins. Definitely not identical."

"That explains it."

Karin nodded. "I need to find her. I promised her before the Shinigami did the konso."

"You remember much, don't you?"

She nodded again. "My brother was a Shinigami. I know a lot about the districts and the Soul Society and the Seireitei and the different ranks of the squads; all of it. Or at least enough to understand how it all works. I've even met most of the Soul Reapers my brother talked to before he died."

While Mirko wow'ed at the factor that Karin got to hang out with actual Shinigami's, Granny said, "I hope you know that it's rare for one to find a family member once they're here, even one that died at the same time. No one shows up in the same place."

"Yes, I know. But you don't know my family. We've lost a lot in the past. We're not going to lose each other too. Especially not Yuzu."

"Why is your sis so special?" Mirko asked.

Sighing, Karin said, "We lost our mom when we were little. She was killed. Yuzu took up her place doing the main chores; cooking, cleaning.. basically everything, even though we all knew how. She's special to us because she tried to make it seem like Mom never left us. She's always been the baby sister, so we were protective of her anyway, but after she did that, she became totally invaluable to us."

Mirko and Granny were quite for a second. Then Granny said, "You're last name. Kurosaki, did you say? I remember some of the trouble makers in one of the lower districts talking about a Kirosaki. What was your brother's name, dear Karin?"

Damn, she was good at changing the subject.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Bright orange hair, always has a scowl on his face, rude as hell - especially to those who he doesn't like - and really powerful. I've heard some of the Shinigami from around my town say he's the strongest. He fought Aizen and killed him in the Winter War."

Granny and Mirko gasped, looking like they were going to faint. "_That_ was your brother?" they exclaimed.

Karin grinned widely. "Yep. That's Ichi-nii. He's not as smart as some of the rumors say he is. I mean he's smart, he just doesn't use his common sense, which is usually what gets him hurt," she admitted.

Mirko jumped up from his spot and slammed his hands on the table. "If you find your sis and your bro, can you _please_ bring him here? I wanna meet 'im!" he exclaimed as Granny muttered, "_Now_ you use almost correct grammar.."

"I'm sure I could after I find him. He would want to thank the people who helped me when he couldn't," she told him. He grinned like a hyena and sat back down.

Granny was silent for a long while. She motioned for Mirko to bring her a kettle Karin just now noticed that was sitting on a small fire in the corner of the room. After he set it down on the extra sitting cushion, he ran back and gathered up three small tea cups. He set them in front of Granny and sat back down. Granny brought several small pouches out from under the table and took off the small twine that held them closed. In each one, there was a different plant, herb, or flower. Granny leaned forward, her eyes narrowing and her hand came up and place a finger against her lips. Karin noticed that her eyes continuously darted from the girl to the pouches. It took her several minutes to decide which ones suited Karin. She picked up on that looked like lavender and several others that looked like Earl Gray ingredients. Her surprisingly smooth hands picked them up, a few at a time, and crushed them into a cup, having Mirko pour the water when she was done.

"Now let it seep for a second to get the right flavor, then drink it quickly before it gets too strong," Granny told the girl as she slid the cup across the table.

"Thank you, Granny."

She smiled at Karin, already moving on to make another cup.

Mirko looked at Karin and said, "I always get the (2)DragonEye Oolong tea. Granny picks out which tea goes with which person and you can only drink that tea."

"I don't mind. I like (3)Earl Gray Lavender tea."

"Good. I don't like my tea, but Granny won't make me anything else." He stuck his tongue out at her, like that alone would change her mind for once.

"Keep that up and I won't make you anything ever again," Granny threatened him.

Karin laughed when Mirko's face got really red.

"Will you be staying with us, dear Karin? The room you woke up in will be yours," Granny said, "Besides, it will give you a place to rest while you look for your sister, then if or when you do find her, you'll have a place to bring her. I would like to meet this special girl someday."

"You mean you'd let me stay?"

Granny's eyes smiled at her from over the brim of her cup, like she already knew Karin's answer.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) Ok, I have no idea if that's right. Please let me know so I can fix it. It's driving me crazy!**

**(2) ****I LOVE THIS TEA! If you haven't tried it yet, you should definitely look for it. If you live anywhere near a 'Piolet Truck Stop', they have a buncha teas to try.**

**(3) ****Second Fave! Again, a must try and the 'Piolet' thing.**


	9. Author's NEW Note  Updated

Alright guys, here's the deal. I lost the internet connection at my home and I haven't been able to get to a computer with internet. I have about 15 minutes to tell you guys that I am up to chapter 23 and the next time I have more than 10 minutes, I'm typing them up and posting them. I am so very sorry that you all have had to wait and I hope it'll be worth it.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

-3-

AadenK - IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI


End file.
